Total Drama World Tour
by sithlorde1988
Summary: My take on the upcoming TDWT, with some alterations to the qualifying contestants, and other surprise entrants. Crossover with HP, details and better summary, as well as pairings inside. Rated M for sensuality, strong language, and suggestions of abuse.
1. To The HindenChris!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama the Musical or Harry Potter. The rights to the two franchises belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and Fresh TV.**

**A/N: This is my attempt at writing up Total Drama the Musical, as well as being a crossover with Harry Potter where the four main characters from the series as well as Harry's main rival, Draco, and his cousin, Dudley, join in the fray, after receiving invitations from Chris Maclean. The contestant listings are as follows:**

**Participating-Joshua, Ezekiel, Noah, Harold, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Harry, Eva, Dudley, Cody, DJ, Katie, Geoff, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Trent, Beth, Gwen.**

**Non-Participating-Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Justin**

Pairings- OC/Courtney, Harry/Heather, Ginny/Trent, Katie/Ron, Ezekiel/Gwen, Eva/Draco, Noah/Beth (yeah, I know I'm evil, putting Dudley and Draco in this fic), but there has to be drama brought onto the show somewhere, after all. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter of Total……Drama…..The Musical!

Chapter 1-To the HindenChris!

"Welcome, folks, to beautiful Ontario, Canada, at the RCMP Police Airport, takeoff point of the hottest new show to come to TV so far, TOTAL…..DRAMA………THE MUSICAL!, the long-awaited sequel to last year's smash-hit success, Total Drama Action, as well as the madcap first season, Total Drama Island. Chris Maclean here, and I'm here to take over as host for this season, once again! This season, will have a couple of unexpected twists that the first two seasons have not: for starters, we've brought some celebrities onto the show this season to boost ratings, as well as recruit another lucky teen to join our lucky 14 campers who got to return for this, the third and possibly final season of the Total Drama franchise, maybe. Let's welcome back our first returning contestant, everybody!" Chris Maclean said as the first of the 14 returning contestants walked up, and with his trademark toque, awkward habit of nose picking, and distinctive Canadian accent, it was pretty obvious who this contestant was.

"Hey there, Zeke my man! Going to lay off the sexism this season, eh?" Chris asked Ezekiel, unconsciously mirroring Ezekiel's accent.

"Yes, Sir Dickweed, I am going to lay off of the sexist comments this season, okay?" Ezekiel replied, as he threw an uncharacteristic glower at Chris, then socked him square in the jaw, causing the next contestant, who had just arrived, to applaud him heartily, and Chris turned to face this contestant, smirking evilly, as it was……Noah.

"Well, well, if it isn't the book….worm? Uh, you are Noah, correct?" Chris asked Noah, cocking an eyebrow in mixed confusion and panic.

"Yes, Chris, it's me, even if I'm no longer a gangly-looking bookworm, I'm still the same Noah I was before, sans the cynical know-it-all attitude, as I have a new outlook on life." Noah said as he shook Chris' hand, causing Chris to facepalm, then swear quietly under his breath, only to get his grin back, when the next contestant, Courtney, appeared.

"Damn it, why is it that just when I think I've seen the last of your narcissistic ass, I'm abruptly and rudely proven wrong?" Courtney snapped, and before Chris could say anything, walked by after flipping him off, and then socking him.

"A-woooooooooh, now that's what I like to see in a girl!" came a voice from the next limo to pull up, for it contained Duncan, who, upon seeing Courtney punch Chris, wolf-howled at her and wiggled his unibrow sexily. Courtney, knowing who had howled, simply scowled, and turned to face Duncan.

"Look, let me make this perfectly *bleep*ing clear for you, Neanderthal! I do not like you, nor will I ever like you, much less tolerate you, and besides, I'm spoken for." Courtney snapped at Duncan, before socking him in the jaw, then walking away. He then spotted Ezekiel, and the two exchanged a glance that clearly said the same thing for both guys: WTF? Just then, two limos pulled up in rapid succession, and first Heather, then DJ stepped out of their limos.

"Ah, if it isn't the gentle giant and queen bee themselves." Chris jeered at the two approaching contestants. Heather simply walked by without comment, her face having fallen at Chris' comment, but DJ, however, was another story. He walked up, exchanged a fist bump with Chris, then walked up to Ezekiel, and then socked him in the jaw. Duncan and Noah both exchanged a surprised glance, then Duncan called,

"What did Home-School do to you, DJ?"

DJ scowled then called back to Duncan that it was none of his motherfucking business and if he didn't want to end up a bloody pulp, he'd shut the fuck up right the fuck now. Duncan, needless to say, shut right up, that is, until the next limo opened up to reveal Harold.

"Harold, my man of many mad skills, how's it been hanging?" Duncan said as he exchanged a fist bump with Harold, causing everyone gathered, especially Courtney, to facepalm, and Courtney to twitch an eyebrow, as Harold had been nothing more than an unwelcome thorn in her side since Total Drama Island, though he did prove to be semi-useful in Total Drama Action, when he was the only one of the campers to guess that Owen was, in fact, a ringer hired on by Chris towards the end of the competition as a means of stirring up drama amongst the final 5(final 6, counting Owen), though he was summarily fired in the semifinal challenge, when Courtney was promptly voted off in spite of there being two votes against Duncan (Courtney and Owen), while Duncan and Beth both voted for Courtney, and apparently Chris was a tie-breaker vote, or Beth's vote counted for two, but he gave the tie to Duncan, and kicked her off the show, whilst sending Owen off the set as well for being "fired" for being a ringer hired by Chris. She was even more angered at Duncan after he went on to win Total Drama Action, and not share any with her, though he did tell her he wasn't going to share. Meanwhile, two limos pulled up side-by-side, and out of them stepped Gwen and Trent, but rather than be seen holding hands, Trent and Gwen started fighting.

"What the fuck is your problem, Trent Arnesto Ortiz? How dare you get off fucking stalking me?" Gwen snapped at Trent, causing everyone there to flinch at her use of Trent's full name.

"That's what I should be asking you, Gwendolyn Ann Slute!" Trent roared back in response, causing most people to flinch even more, and the girls to give off cries of indignation when they heard the last word, as they thought Trent had called Gwen a slut. Gwen walked up and slapped Trent in the cheek.

"Fuck you, Trent. We're through. Don't ever come near me again, and don't even talk to me. I have a restraining order, and I'm not afraid to file it." Gwen snapped. Trent deadpanned, then got a dark look on his face.

"Fine, I won't, Miss Gothic Slut!" Trent snapped, then walked off to stand next to Ezekiel.

"I'm starting to think you had it right when it came to girls, man." Trent said to Ezekiel, causing the toque-wearing teen to fidget, and move away slowly.

"Trent, as much as I respect you, and have no wish to make enemies, I was wrong to say what I did back then, eh. I should have thought about how the girls would feel about what I said before I said it, and I've already apologized to them for my offensive comments and promised them that it won't happen again, so I have to respectfully tell you that you would be wrong to assume that, eh." Ezekiel replied, causing most of the females assembled there to look at him in surprise, and Gwen to look at Ezekiel with a look of pure, unadulterated awe spreading across her features, and felt her stomach doing flips just looking at this mature young man standing before her, where once an immature, home-schooled, sexist twerp stood, and she couldn't help but say,

"Thank you, Ezekiel." and walk up and hesitantly kiss him on the cheek, causing a great many eyebrows to raise at her in surprise. However, all that was forgotten, when the next contestant approached.

"Here's…..Eva!" Chris said as the next limo opened to reveal Eva, but this Eva was different. She stepped out timidly, waving to the others, but still glowering at Chris, for her hatred of him remained unchanged, but she actually said hello to the other contestants, and exchanged a fist-bump with a wary Gwen, only to have to be restrained by Gwen and Courtney a few moments later so she wouldn't go over and beat the ever-loving shit out of Trent for his derogatory comments, and he simply gave her a look that said,

"Come on and try something, bitch."

"Here come our next three contestants." Chris said, and the next three limos opened up to reveal Katie, Cody, and Geoff, the latter of whom threw Chris an uncharacteristically murderous glare, and then went and exchanged fist-bumps with Duncan, DJ, and, to everyone's surprise, Ezekiel.

"Yo, what's up, home-school?" Geoff said good-naturedly.

"Uh, nothing much, eh, just dressing down Trent over here for some of his stupider remarks about Gwen, and getting socked by DJ, of all people. You think you know a person, eh?" Ezekiel replied to a stunned Geoff, who promptly sent a look at DJ that said clearly that he was watching him, closely.

Katie and Cody, however, stood on opposite side of the landing platform, and went to stand by Trent and Gwen, respectively, all the while causing Ezekiel to unexpectedly glower at Cody, and have to take calming breaths so he wouldn't act jealous of him. Gwen looked over and saw Cody standing by her, and sent him a death glare that caused him to scurry off and stand besides DJ, who sent a death glare back at Gwen, then exchange a fist bump with Cody, and then Trent, who was appreciative of the glare DJ had sent Gwen. Katie, however, exchanged a fist bump with Gwen, then went up and socked Trent in the stomach, calling him a bastard and a douche, before turning around and walking away in a huff, causing everyone there to cock an eyebrow in surprise, though that surprise quickly died down as the last two contestants pulled up in limos that opened up to reveal first Beth, who had lost her braces, then the final limo opened up to reveal Owen, but it was quickly evident that Owen had lost weight, for he looked considerably skinnier than he did before. Beth simply waved to everybody, but when she saw Heather, her first impulse was to curse Heather out with a stream of profanities, but when she saw the other girl's genuinely remorseful and saddened face, she found she couldn't bring herself to insult her, so instead she walked gingerly up to her, and asked,

"Heather, are you feeling okay?"

"Beth? No, I'm not feeling that good, really. I was just reminded by our dear, sardonically sadistic bastard of a host of how much of a bitch I used to be to everyone, and it made me feel bad about how I treated a lot of people, particularly you, Beth. I'm sorry for how I treated you during the first season and for any grudges we may have had during the second season. Can you forgive me?" Heather asked.

"I'm a bit surprised that you seem so genuinely sincere about changing, and I won't pretend to not be curious as to why that is, but, and while I'm going to be wary about doing this, I do forgive you, Heather, and, if you're okay with it, I'm even willing to be your friend." Beth said, extending a hand, which Heather shook, and thanked Beth. When Heather found out what Trent had said to Gwen and what he'd called her, a part of her wanted to applaud Trent, but at the same time, part of her wanted to sock him in his stupid fucking groin for insulting the female race in general, so she settled for doing the latter, and beating the ever loving crap out of Trent, which caused Gwen to raise an eyebrow at her, and everyone else (sans Trent, who was lying on the ground, bleeding and unconscious) to stare uncertainly at her, except for Eva, who applauded her, to her surprise, then came up and shook her hand, saying that she could count her as a friend, surprising everyone there (again, sans Trent, who was out cold by this time, and Heather, who was simply in shock). After snapping back to reality, she thanked Eva, and exchanged a fist bump with her. Owen, meanwhile, hugged Chris, told Chris how happy he was to be present, and then exchanged a fist bump with Duncan, Geoff, and Harold, then shaking hands with Ezekiel.

"Okay, now that all of our returning contestants are here, I have two announcements to make. First, welcome to the starting point of…… TOTAL…….DRAMA…… THE MUSICAL! Here, the fifteen of you, as well as some special guests that I've asked to join us, will be competing in a series of globe trotting challenges, that will leave one lucky contestant walking away with TEN BILLION DOLLARZ! Now, for my second announcement. As I said earlier, for the first time in any Total Drama season's history, I've taken the liberty of inviting seven other special contestants to join you in the competition. First off for the new kids, we have Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, his friends Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, his cousin, Dudley Dursley, and his school rival, Draco Malfoy. Also, we have one new teenager joining you. Here he is now. Everyone, say hello to Joshua Prigmore!" Chris said as a well-built, but short, young man leapt from the landing helicopter, ninja-style, and landed on his feet, unharmed on the landing pad, then waved to everyone there, then went up to Duncan, who he apparently knew previously, and exchanged a fist bump.

"Dude, no freaking way! YOU are the new teenager Maclean recruited to compete with us?" Duncan asked Joshua in surprise.

"Yep, you got it, man." Joshua said, grinning a grin that reminded most of the campers of Chris himself, and made Courtney's breath catch, and her stomach start doing flips, a fact that made Duncan suddenly scowl at him. Joshua wondered why Duncan had started scowling, and turned around only to see Courtney swooning over him, and turned to Duncan.

"Dude, did you like her or something?" Joshua asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I'm freaking crazy about her, but the fact she would swoon over you so easily made me a bit jealous, but then I remembered she probably would never be with me, but you might have a chance." Duncan said, noticing that Joshua had blushed slightly as he looked at Courtney, and saw his stomach doing flips.

"Actually, Duncan, Courtney's already mine. She asked me out after I met her six months ago." Joshua replied.

"As I was saying, we have six other people who are coming in right now, everyone. Here they come!" Chris said as another helicopter hovered over the landing platform, and four teens jumped out and landed on their feet, as a second helicopter flew where the first one was, and two more teens jumped down, and Harry at least was surprised at who the two newcomers were.

"Dudley? Malfoy? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"The same thing you are, Potter, we received invitations to come meet at this hellhole to compete in some new reality show in order to win a massive stack of loot." Malfoy replied.

"Yes, , is correct. I invited the six of you here to compete for the ten billion dollar cash prize with these fifteen other lucky participants." Chris replied when Harry and Draco neared.

"Blimey, Harry, this guy makes Dad look like a freaking saint, huh?" Dudley said, as Harry cocked an eyebrow in surprise, then high-five Dudley for the excellently timed slam on Chris, which was appropriately applauded by all of the contestants.

"Okay, before I forget, we're going to need some teams, but before I assign them, we're going to have an impromptu Trans-Global Flag Ceremony, to eliminate two unlucky contestants before we form teams as we have too many contestants, in my honest opinion." Chris said, causing everyone there to smirk.

(Confession Stall)

Heather-Does that narcissist ever stop?

Joshua and Duncan: Joshua- Wow, it looks like the rumors about Chris Maclean were grossly exaggerated.

Duncan- You have no idea, man. Welcome to my world.

Gwen and Ezekiel: Ezekiel- Why does Chris have to start riding our cases right off the bat, eh?

Gwen- Because, Zeke, that man is a narcissistic bastard who needs to have something real bad happen to him.

Geoff-DJ, you fucked up today, man, but I've got someone else to take out of the competition first. Nothing personal, dude, but you strike me as too great of a threat…..

Owen-Now that I've gone on the Subway Diet, maybe I'll get a commercial endorsement like that Jared guy. Anyhow, I vote for Eva and DJ.

Eva-Hopefully I last long enough in the competition to earn the others' trust, as I feel bad for what happened on TDI. I vote for Harold and Trent.

Noah-I really hope that I didn't go to all that therapy and emancipate myself and lose my bookwormness for no reason. I vote for Cody, for obvious reasons, and for Duncan, just as I feel he shouldn't win this season as he won TDA.

Cody-Noah, nothing personal, but I can't risk the old rumor mills starting back up again, and DJ really fucked up as well.

Joshua-Man, everyone here seems so tense. Well, I guess there's nothing to do but cast my votes, which I vote for that creepy hormone bag Katie and that douche DJ.

Katie- Sadie, I miss you, but as the medium of your exclusion is here, I'll vote for him, and I don't care if he dropped the bookworm cynic personality for me, it'll never work between us. And my other vote goes to that uber-nerd Harold.

DJ- Gwen, you're gone. As for you, Ezekiel, pray that you are well liked by the others, as if I have it my way, you'll be first off the show again.

Gwen-Trent, sorry man, but you have to go. Heather, yeah, I have a hard time buying that nice girl act, so sorry, but I'm taking no chances.

Courtney-That Duncan has been a thorn in my side since the TDA AfterAfterMath, so it's time he and that creep Harold get what's coming to them, and with my new alliance voting with me, that's exactly what will happen.

Harold- Gosh, I can't believe Courtney still holds that strong of a grudge against me. But I vote for that newbie Joshua and the other newbie Draco, as they both strike me as odd.

Draco- Potter, I am not, but I agree that what Dursley said to Harry was uncool, so Dudley, you're done! As for my other vote, I vote for Scarhead, I mean Harry.

Beth-I wish Lindsay or Justin was here, but they're not, so I vote for Trent and Duncan, as I'm not letting Duncan win a second time in a row if I can help it.

Trent-Damn, Gwen, I'm getting rid of your bitchy ass for good. Duncan, nothing personal bro, but you already won TDA, you don't need a second win.

Duncan-Gwen, I like you and all, but seriously, what you said was uncalled for, as was what Trent said. I vote for Gwen and Trent.

Harry-I may not like my cousin, but I can appreciate a good joke. I vote for Duncan and Harold, as I was advised that this would be showing them mercy.

Ron- God, I hate that faggot Trent, so I vote for him. My other vote is for Harold, who is a total fucking dork.

Ginny-He's cute and all, but sorry Trentie, you have to go. Harry, same with you, there's too much danger in keeping you here.

Hermione- Ginny and Harry are my votes. But, mark my words, Courtney, you're next on my shit list.

Dudley-This contest is intense. Anyway, I vote for Duncan and Harold.

Heather- That Harry boy is cute, so I'll keep him around for now, but his cousin Dudley and that asshole Draco, they are so the first to go!

Ezekiel-I vote for that asswipe Trent, eh. I also vote for DJ, for obvious reasons.

Votes

Duncan-Courtney/Dudley/Harry/Noah/Trent/Beth/Geoff (7)

Harold-Katie/Dudley/Harry/Courtney/Ron/Eva/Joshua(7)

DJ-Joshua/Geoff/Owen/Cody/Ezekiel(5)

Trent-Gwen/Ginny/Eva/Ron/Ezekiel/Duncan/Beth(7)

Noah-Katie/Cody(2)

Cody-Noah(1)

Joshua-Harold(1)

Draco-Harold/Heather(2)

Gwen-Trent/Duncan/DJ(3)

Harry-Ginny/Draco/Hermione(3)

Ezekiel-DJ(1)

Eva-Owen(1)

Ginny-Hermione(1)

Dudley-Draco/Heather(2)

Heather-Gwen(1)

That night, at the HindenChris…….

"Contestants! Gathered here, there are twenty-two of you, but only twenty Canadian flags, which means that TWO of you are going home tonight. When I call your name, come forward, accept your flag, then step aboard the Airline of Acceptance. The two of you who do not get a flag must immediately turn around, walk the Runway of Rejects, and catch the Flight of Failure off of Total Drama Musical, and can never come back, EVER!

First off the people who didn't get any votes. Beth, Ron, Hermione, Owen, Geoff, Courtney, and Katie, come up and accept your flags!

Next the people with only one vote. Ezekiel, Joshua, Heather, Cody, Eva, and Ginny, come up and accept your flags. Dudley, Draco and Noah are also safe. Gwen, Harry, you are safe as well. DJ is safe as well.

Harold, Duncan, Trent, here is the final Canadian flag of the night, and here we have an incredible dilemma: all three of you received exactly the same amount of votes, so I don't know who to give this to. All of you three pick a number between 1 and 10, while I think of one." Chris said.

Chris' thought-up number: 7

"I guess 8." Duncan said.

"I guess 6." Trent said.

"I guess 5." Harold said.

"My number was…………………..7! Trent, as you guessed 6, you were the closest to it, though Duncan was equally as close, his guess was over, therefore you get the final Canadian flag. Duncan, Harold, the Runway of Rejects awaits. Trent, follow me to the Airline of Acceptance." Chris said.

At the Airline of Acceptance….

"I wonder who will get voted off first?" Joshua thought out loud as Courtney walked up to him and surprised them both by kissing Joshua soundly on the lips.

"Offhand, I'd say either Trent or Harold is likely to get the last flag." DJ predicted, grinning.

Chris then came into the Airline, followed by……..Trent.

"Damn! Trent got the last flag? Then, that means……oh, fuck." Joshua said, after realizing that Duncan was already out, as was Harold, which caused Courtney to smirk happily, something which both scared and amused Joshua to no end.

"Congratulations to the twenty of you for surviving the first Trans-Global Flag Ceremony here on Total Drama Musical. Our next stop is beautiful London, but first, the team distribution. If I call your name, come stand on the right side of the room: Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Joshua, Heather, Noah, Beth, Ginny, Geoff. Everyone else, which means: Trent, Ron, DJ, Cody, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Dudley, Owen, Katie, come stand on the left side of the room. Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Joshua, Heather, Noah, Beth and Ginny, you guys are officially known as the Juggalo Mappers. Trent, Ron, DJ, Cody, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Dudley, Owen, and Katie, you guys are known as the Killer Globetrotters." Chris said. Joshua and Courtney exchanged a raised eyebrow at that comment.

Confessional Lavatory

Joshua-First of all, why do all these shows use crappers for confessionals? Secondly, I hope Chris realizes he's going to probably get sued by a certain popular basketball team, for using their name without permission, thereby committing copyright infringement.

Courtney-(deadpans) You have a point there, babe. We could so sue that narcissist and get him out of our hair once and for all. You're a genius! (kisses Joshua soundly until camera statics out)

Chris- Those two only think I'm getting sued, but thanks to a sweet little back alley transaction I performed, I have complete immunity to lawsuits this season, but it came with a price. Damn black market bastards…..

Chris- Anyhow, so we've come to the end of the first day of Total Drama Musical. Will Joshua's team prove to be the more skilled competitors, or will Trent exact a bloody upstaging of our resident hatchet warrior? To find out, tune in for the next Total….Drama….The….Musical!

A/N: And that is the end of the first chapter. I apologize to all Duncan and Harold fans, because as much as I'd like him to win a second straight season, it wouldn't be fair to anyone involved and Harold was just plain unpopular. But, rest assured that at least one of them will be back for more later on *coughHaroldcough*. Read and Review!

Sithlorde1988


	2. Bloody Hell, Chris!

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of Total Drama, The Musical! Now just to let everyone know, I already have all the story's challenges planned out, and laid out, even who wins, which won't be revealed for quite a while yet. So, here to do the disclaimer, we have……Harold! Take it away, maestro!

Harold: Sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama Island/Action or any of the contestants appearing therein, nor does he own Harry Potter, and the characters guest starring from that universe, but he does own his OC, Joshua, and this season's plot. 'Nuff said.

SL88: Thank you, Harold. I bet it had to suck being one of the first two off the show.

Harold: Yeah it did, somewhat, but I doubt I'm off for good, somehow.

SL88: Keep that attitude, Harold. Duncan, my man, sucks that you lost the contest.

Duncan: You're telling me. If I ever find Trent or Gwen, or MacLean or Courtney, they're so dead! (pounds fist on palm for emphasis)

SL88: Ooooookay, then, on with the chapter, eh?

(Recap, narrated by Chris MacLean)

"_Last time, on Total Drama, The Musical, our 15 chosen campers were brought to the RCMP airport for what they thought was a booking flight, but what instead turned out to be an even bigger disaster for them, as they were greeted with the warm fuzzy sight of me, your beloved and humble host, Chris MacLean, telling them that they were in for a third season of Total Drama, but there was more. I then revealed that I'd contracted an additional 7 kids to compete with them on Total Drama, The Musical, and were they surprised when one of them was none other than Harry Potter, himself, and five of his friends. Who, then, do you ask, is the seventh and final new contestant? Why, our resident enigma, Joshua, of course. After quickly winning the heart of our favorite crazy CIT, Courtney, he quickly was asked out by Courtney, while at the same time, an impromptu Trans-Global Flag Ceremony would reveal a major shocker, in which it ended with a three-way tie at seven votes apiece between Duncan, Harold, and Trent, who ended up winning the tiebreaker, thus ensuring that it was_ _**Duncan **__and __**Harold **__who were sent packing down the Runway of Rejects, to the Flight of Failure. After a shocking confessional revealed that I may or may not be guilty of copyright infringement/ defermation of character after naming the teams the Juggalo Mappers, led by Joshua, and the Killer GlobeTrotters, led by Trent, and then saying our next stop was jolly old London, how will our contestants fare in our first challenge? And who will be the next one to ride the Flight of Failure? To find out the answers to all these questions and more, stay tuned for another thrilling, tear-jerking episode, of Total….Drama….The Musical!"_

Theme song (still "I Wanna Be Famous")

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,

(Camera shows Duncan and Trent arm wrestling, while Izzy flies by on a vine, Joshua and Courtney are seen walking by holding hands and chatting)

You guys are on my mind, you asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see, I Wanna Be Famous!

(Joshua sees DJ picking on Ezekiel, taps DJ on the shoulder, DJ turns around, Joshua slugs him in the eye, DJ reels backwards, hits camera, which statics out)

I wanna live close to the sun, well pack your bags cause I've already won

(Camera shows Ezekiel walking with Gwen, while the two talk about each other, then Chris can be seen yelling at Chef, as a giant explosion singes both men, courtesy of Explosivo (Izzy), Heather and Beth walk by, and wrinkle their noses at the smell of burnt rubber)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day, cause I Wanna Be Famous!

(Cody and Trent walk by, and Trent pranks Harold, who realizes a second too late that he'd been pantsd, as Duncan punches Trent in the eye, and chucks Cody into the nearby trash can, where Eva pulls him out and they walk off together)

Nananananananananana, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(shows a circle with, from right to left, Chris, Chef, Harry, Ginny, Joshua, Cody, Hermione, Trent, DJ, Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, Noah, Eva, Beth, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Duncan, Dudley, Draco, Heather and Ron, as Izzy flies by on a vine, holding a flaming 2X4 with the words 'Total Drama, The Musical' on it)

*end theme song*

In the skies over Surrey, London, a luxury jet was just beginning its final approach, as Joshua opened his eyes.

"*yawns, stretches* That was a good sleep I had..eh, what? Guys, get up! I think we're in London! GET UP NOW, GUYS!" Joshua said as he got up.

Everyone else shot right up at his exclamation, though most of them scowled at Joshua.

"You sure we're there, Joshua?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah, look out the window if you don't believe me." Joshua said, and Ron, Courtney and Ezekiel all quickly looked out the window, and all three of them deadpanned at seeing Big Ben from outside the window.

"Bloody hell, he's right. We are in London, and by the look of it we're in Surrey…oh, fuck. No one tell Harry exactly where in London we are, I mean it." Ron said in a suddenly darkened tone of voice.

"What's the big deal about being in Surrey, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Ron rolled his eyes at the ignorant home-schooled teen.

"Ugh, can you guys keep a secret?" Ron asked the three gathered there.

"Yeah, we can, why do you ask?" Joshua replied, while Courtney and Ezekiel merely nodded.

"Well, you see, Harry's abusive sons-of-bitches relatives, the Dursleys (yeah, Dudley's parents, those Dursleys) live in Surrey, and they were very mean to Harry all his life, and openly favored Dudley until Dudley stood up for Harry at the age of seven, and then he got whacked upside the head by his father for being insolent, after which Dudley quit vocally supporting Harry. However, Dudley continued to quietly support Harry in what ways he could do so, whether it be through giving him extra provisions, helping him out of scrapes, or whatever, but he had Harry's back, until one day when he and Harry both were ten, and getting along particularly well, they then turned around at what was clearly shouting coming from inside the house, where they turned around and realized that Dudley's parents were fighting, because Petunia, Dudley's mother, God rest her soul, had started to feel remorse for the wrongs she'd done unto Harry all those years, but Vernon, Dudley's father, insisted they were just trying to turn Harry normal, or as close to normal as they could get with a wizard for a nephew, as well as a magical son, though they were unaware of the latter at first, when Dudley and Harry both got letters for Hogwarts, the day before this argument I'm speaking of, actually, Vernon saw it and came unglued and tried to beat Harry unconscious, but only succeeded in bloodying and bruising him as Dudley stepped in and took most of the beating, doing his fair share of beating on Vernon himself.

But, after he saw a second identical letter to Harry's addressed to Dudley, he knew his son was a wizard, and he wasn't having any of that, so he went into the adjacent room, pulled a shotgun, and tried to kill his son and nephew to squash the magic from his family, only for Petunia to step in and unexpectedly take the bullet right in the heart, which quickly killed her, so needless to say, Vernon then tried firing on Harry and Dudley again, only to notice that Harry had gotten away amidst the confusion that had ensued when he'd inadvertently shot and killed Petunia, and called the cops from the next-door neighbor, 's phone, and had Vernon arrested, though he was killed in the ensuing gunfight, as he believed that the police force was even being corrupted by his freak nephew and son, so he attempted to bring the officers out from under the influence of the two by attempting to murder the cops, only to receive two well-aimed silencer rounds straight to the back of his skull, killing him instantly.

Harry and Dudley, of course, went their separate ways after that, as Dudley felt he'd caused too much pain and suffering for his cousin to be able to be seen in public with him, so he volunteered to remain in Little Whinging and live in Privet Drive, even knowing it would be haunted by the ghosts of his parents, and the unlucky cop who was killed in the crossfire while Vernon was being shot and killed.

And that is why we cannot tell Harry that we're in Surrey, as if he knew that we were in his and Dudley's hometown, he might do something stupid and throw the competition, as might Dudley. So please don't tell either of the two we're in Surrey." Ron said, unaware that the two in question had, in fact, been listening in from behind the whole time, and had just then cleared their throats, and said,

"So, we're in Surrey, eh?"

Ron whipped around, and saw Harry and Dudley, and swore under his breath.

Just then, Chris Maclean stepped in.

"Welcome, contestants, to the site of Challenge 2 of Total Drama, World Tour! Yeah, I know it says Musical, but I'm changing the name to sound better. Anyhow, the challenge is to go inside of number 4, Privet Drive, and all of you are getting locked in, and the last contestant left inside wins their team invincibility." Chris said, amidst the quirking of several skeptical and surprised eyebrows, and even a couple of outraged ones.

Confession Suite

Harry-How dare that narcissist use my hometown, as well as the source of my demons, in such an altrusic and fucked up way?

Dudley-Because as I said before, he make my Dad look like a fucking saint.

Gwen/Ezekiel: Gwen-Methinks a certain narcissist we all know is going to get shot soon if he doesn't change his ways.

Ezekiel- Your point is a good one, but where are we going to get a big enough gun to puncture his overinflatedly big head and bigger ego, eh?

Gwen-(deadpans) Good one, Zeke.

DJ-Survive a haunted house the longest, please, this is child's play.

Noah- Is it me, or is Chris actually starting to beat a dead horse with some of these challenges?

Joshua/Courtney: Joshua- Chris is REALLY pushing his luck, and he is DAMN lucky Courtney and I haven't been able to sue his ass, but we'll get him eventually, and this is grounds for a major class-action lawsuit, one we can split with Harry and Dudley, as it potentially involves slander and emotionally abusing the contestants, which is a violation of his contract, among other things….

Courtney- Wow, babe, you have an even more obsessive eye for details than I do. I think I'm in love. (Courtney kisses Joshua, as the camera then statics out)

Eva- Is it just me, or does every girl but me seem to be getting a man?

Draco-Blimey, and here I thought the Dark Lord was sadistic, this guy makes him look like a ponce by comparison.

Cody- Why don't I get any lines at all? Anyhow, ladies, look out, the Codester is here, and looking!

Courtney-This challenge is so in the bag for our team.

Dudley-I can't believe that arsehole is making us compete to see who can stay in my childhood home the longest, though on the upside, I have a definite advantage, as does Harry.

Joshua-Let's get on with the challenge already!

Ezekiel- Yeah, what Joshua said, though has anyone beside me noticed how cute and attractive Gwen is?

"Okay, for the Mappers, the competitiors are: Joshua, Ezekiel, Ginny, Courtney, and Noah. For the Globetrotters we have Trent, DJ, Harry, Dudley, and Katie. The team who the last one standing belongs to, will win invincibility, and the losing team gets to vote somebody off in the most dramatic Trans-Global Flag Ceremony yet. Now, go!" Chris said.

An hour later……..

"Damn, Big D, I think we have our work cut out for us, as we have the Juggalos' two strongest players still in this, but all of our teammates together wouldn't be enough to take them both, if they team up, and we'd lose badly." Harry said as he had realized that it was just Joshua, Dudley, DJ, and Harry left in the challenge, that is until Dudley and Harry both finally snapped and ran screaming from the premises, leaving just Joshua and DJ to stare each other down. Joshua glared at DJ, put on his best scary face, but when he saw it in the mirror, it scared HIM enough to force him out of the contest.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the winners are…….DJ and the Killer Globetrotters! Mappers, I'll see your butts at the Trans-Global Flag ceremony." Chris said.

Confessional Stall

Joshua-Damn, I can't believe that pansy DJ bested me, ME! Still, if I don't do something, this could end up costing me the competition.

Ginny- Finally, a clear cut vote. Joshua, you're gone!

Noah-I cannot let Joshua lose so soon, so I vote for Gwen as she was the least contributive to today's challenge.

Gwen- Joshua, nothing personal, man, but I cannot lose, so I vote for Joshua.

Eva- Sorry, Gwen, but you're too big of a threat for my tastes, so lights out for you.

Beth- Upside to this is that I know I'll be safe, but I vote for Noah, as he seems to be a bit TOO nice.

Geoff- Not cool man, losing us the contest, but what Gwen did is even more not cool, so adios Gwen.

Heather- Were this the old me, I'd have voted that prat Joshua out due to priniciple. But, as I'm a new woman, I vote for Ezekiel, as I think if left unchecked he stands a great chance at winning this contest.

Ezekiel- I can't let my beloved Gwen lose, eh. (is seen swapping the votes out for a stack of votes written against Ginny, with one for Joshua.)

Courtney-Joshua, you DID cost our team the challenge with your weakness, however, you are still of use to us, so I vote for Gwen.

At the Trans-Global flag ceremony……

"Contestants, there are ten of you, but only nine flags. When I call your name, please come up, take your flag, and proceed to the Airline of Acceptance, where the Globetrotters are already at. The one of you who does not receive a flag must then immediately proceed down the Runway of Rejects, and board the Flight of Failure, which is bound for an undisclosed location. First off, the campers with no votes. Eva, Heather, Beth, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, you are all safe. Ezekiel and Noah are also safe. Joshua, Ginny, this is the final flag of the evening. And the final flag goes to………………………………...Joshua! Ginny, the Runway of Rejects awaits. Joshua, come with me to the Airline of Acceptance." Chris said.

On the Airline of Acceptance….

"Noah, who do you think got eliminated: Joshua or Ginny?" Gwen asked Noah.

"I honestly believe it would be Gwen, as I counted the votes, and at my count, Gwen had two votes more than Joshua. So, Gwen likely got the boot, unless Joshua accrued enough votes to surprise the world and get booted from the show." Noah replied.

"You're right on the money as usual, Noah!" said Joshua as he stepped aboard the Airline of Acceptance.

"Joshua? But if you're here, then that means…. NO! Ginny!" Geoff said as he crumpled to the ground in agony. Joshua, Noah, and Courtney all exchanged a surprised look and a raised eyebrow at that.

Confession Stall

Joshua/Courtney/Noah: Joshua- Sheesh, Geoff, behave like a drama queen some more, why don't ya?

Courtney- I know, right? As much as we may like Geoff, maybe we should vote him off next time we lose a challenge.

Noah- Possibly, though I think someone was trying to stack the votes against Joshua and Ginny, as I found this. (pulls out bag of votes shown in earlier Zeke voting confessional)

Joshua- Let me see those, Noah. (looks in and sees all of the votes but one are for Ginny, with one for him, deadpans) Yeah, Noah, one problem with that theory, Most of these are for Ginny, with ONE for me, so it'd be a stacked vote against Ginny, man.

Courtney- A stack vote against Ginny? Who hates her that much?

Joshua- (smacks forehead in realization) No way, this was done to protect Gwen, so do you realize who's bag of stack votes these are?

Noah- (deadpan, eyebrows raised) So, you're saying that Zeke did this?

Courtney- WHAT? In that case, he is SO gone next time we lose a challenge.

Joshua- Agreed.

Noah- I agree.

Ginny- There was a stack vote against me, organized by ZEKE? He is so GONE next time we lose a challenge.

Ezekiel/Gwen- Ezekiel: Why do I suddenly get strong hater vibes from everyone but Geoff and possibly Beth?

Gwen- Because they seem to be plotting something, methinks, and I fear it may involve targeting one of us for elimination next, Zeke.

Geoff- Zeke did WHAT? Not cool, man.

Beth- I can't believe Ginny was voted out.

Heather- Normally I'd be thrilled to see Ginny out so early, but in this case, I could tell that it killed Geoff, so I'm not so thrilled, but I am glad that our captain survived another round.

Chris- Wow, this shit is getting heavy, isn't it? So, there you have it folks. By a minor gap, Joshua was spared from the Runway of Rejects, though Ginny had to be the unfortunate soul taking the ride. Will Trent's Globetrotters be able to pull off another victory or will Joshua's Mappers earn their richly deserved vengeance? And just WHO stacked the votes against Ginny (or tried to)? Find out the answers to all these questions and more, next time on Total Drama World Tour!

Votes

Joshua-Ginny

Noah-Ginny

Courtney-Ginny

Eva-Ginny

Beth-Noah

Gwen-Joshua

Geoff-Ginny

Ezekiel-Joshua

Heather- Ezekiel

Ginny-Joshua

Ginny-5

Joshua-3

Noah-1

Ezekiel-1

Teams

Juggalo Mappers- Joshua, Gwen, Noah, Ezekiel, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Heather, Beth

Killer Globetrotters- Trent, Katie, Ron, DJ, Harry, Dudley, Draco, Hermione, Owen, Cody

Voted Off- Duncan, Harold, Ginny (19 left)


	3. Fortune Cookie Always Wrong

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 of Total Drama World Tour, which after much deliberation, will occur in China. Anyone want to place claims on who they want to win?

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, or the characters, only my OC. On with the chapter!

Chapter 3- Fortune Cookie Always Wrong, Chris

_(Recap, narrated by Chris Maclean)_

_Last time on Total Drama World Tour! Our contestants found themselves stranded in what Ron quickly sussed out as being Surrey as well as revealing some really juicy gossip about Harry and Dudley's past. Imagine the look on his and Harry and Dudley's faces when they found out their challenge was to all be locked in Number 4 Privet Drive, with the last one standing winning invicibility for their team. With the odds against him, due to a stroke of luck, DJ won the challenge for the Globetrotters, sending the Mappers to the Trans-Global Flag Ceremony (now the official name for the elimination ceremonies), and some Total Drama ensued. Fearing that he would be eliminated, Joshua waited at the ceremony with bated breath as it was down to him and Ginny for the final flag, and as he was getting ready to leave in defeat, I surprised him and everyone there by giving him the last flag, thus eliminating Ginny, much to Geoff's chagrin. However, the Mappers believe there was a swap of the votes done by someone, as they swore they voted for Gwen for the most part, save for the 2 who voted for Joshua, and Heather, who voted for Zeke. Will we find out who sabotaged Ginny? Will the GlobeTrotters remain undefeated? Find out the answers to these questions and more on another totally dramatic and thrilling episode of Total….Drama…..World Tour!_

(cue theme song, and we're good to go!)

Joshua was reclining in his seat, relaxing as the Airline of Acceptance was en route to the next stop in the contest.

"Joshua, whatcha doing?" Courtney asked him.

"Nothing much, just meditating a bit to sharpen my wits and refresh my mind for the next challenge, as I get the feeling that sadistic bastard's going to make it a hard one." Joshua replied.

"Oh, cool, can I try?" Courtney asked him.

"Eh, yeah, sure, why not?" Joshua replied, as he then began training Courtney in the basics of meditation, which she picked up quickly, and it was thusly that Ezekiel, Gwen, and Noah found them some two hours later.

"Uh, guys, you okay in here?" Noah asked timidly when they entered the silent room, until they heard the sound of two bodies dropping.

"Yeah, we were just meditating." Joshua said as he pulled himself to his feet, then helped Courtney up.

"Oh, that looks like fun, but unfortunately we're at our next stop." Ezekiel said, as Gwen quirked an eyebrow at the awkward position that Joshua and Courtney had ended up in due to the way they fell.

Confessional Booth

Gwen/Ezekiel: Gwen- Methinks a certain CIT and hatchet warrior might be proving to be little more than deadweight for this team, so I think it's time to split up the dream team if we lose today's challenge.

Ezekiel- True, Gwen, however, if we're to do so, maybe we should aim for the both of them at once, so as not to appear overly sexist or biased, not that I'm one to talk, eh?

Gwen- Ezekiel, stop beating yourself up over that. We know you didn't know any better when you made those comments, and we've forgiven you already, especially me. (kisses Ezekiel on the lips, passionately)

Ezekiel- (has a look similar to a deer caught in headlights) Wow, so that's how it's supposed to feel when a woman holds you then, eh? I like it. And I like you a lot, Gwen!

(from outside) Heather/Beth/Courtney- Hey lovebirds, hurry it up in there, will ya?

Gwen- Shut up, we'll be out when we're good and ready.

Ezekiel-Got that right, eh. (returns to making out with Gwen)

Owen- Wow, that was, um, more disturbing than having to listen to Geoff and Bridgette sucking face, like, non-stop last season during the alien movie challenge, but anyhow, it sucks I couldn't help out in the last challenge.

Geoff/Bridgette(from outside): HEY, WE RESEMBLE THAT REMARK, OWEN!

Owen- Oh crap, gotta go.

Courtney/Joshua: Joshua- Wow, methinks it won't be hard to sway the votes to keep me and Courtney in this thing awhile longer, if we lose today's challenge.

Courtney- Right you are, Joshua. Unless, of course, that sadistic narcissist decides to up the ante somehow. He's lucky I can't find any loopholes in our contracts, or we'd have his balls on a silver fucking platter right now, as well as his job.

Joshua- Whoa now, easy there Courtney. I know you're upset about the Globetrotter thing, so am I, but let's not get carried away. Remember what happened in TDA?

Courtney- (shudders at memory of losing in semi-finals with Owen) You're right, of course. I need to stay focused.

Beth/Heather/Eva: Eva- Wow, my first confession. I heard these things were supposed to be dumps, but this is actually really nice. Too bad I didn't last long enough to see one of these on TDI.

Beth- There now, Eva, it's okay. You're still here on TDWT, after all, and you can get as far as you want to if you set your mind to it and give it your all. Why, if someone like Heather here can be a real witch one second, and your best friend the next, no offense Heather, then you can certainly turn over a new leaf.

Heather- Yeah, like Beth said, and no offense taken. She's right though, I was a total shrew before, but now that I've had time to realize how fucked up I was, I can come back to this thing and compete for all the RIGHT reasons, and make friends in the process, which should be easy since I made friends with you guys.

Eva- Yeah, I suppose you're right, Heather.

Harry/Ron/Hermione: Harry- Hey Ron, ever notice that we get almost no lines in these things?

Ron- You're right, mate, I did. I'm also pissed that those spineless assholes voted out my sister for no reason.

Hermione- Ronald Weasley, shame on you. You knew when you let her sign up that this would probably happen. Now, if you don't want us to do the same to you, I suggest you button it, now.

Harry- (deadpan) Wow, Hermione, you tell him.

Ron- (scowls at Harry) Okay, Hermione, I'll be good.

Hermione- Thank you.

Dudley/Draco: Draco- Wow, this is rough. Scarhead and Sir Mudblood surprised me by being forced out of their childhood home. Lucky for them DJ came through for the team, or that Mudblood Dursley would have been the one out of the contest.

Dudley- WHAT did you just say to me, Malfoy? (cracks knuckles)

Draco- (facepalms) Nothing, Dudley, nothing at all.

Dudley- That's what I thought. If I ever catch you calling me OR Hermione OR Harry that foul name again, I'll wallop your bloody arse from here to the other end of Bumfuck Egypto, capiche? (cracks knuckles again for emphasis)

Draco- (quivering in fear, deadpan, and fearful) Yes, Dudley, capiche.

Dudley- Good to hear that, Draco.

Outside of the booth, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all staring, dumbfounded, at each other, surprised at what they'd just overheard.

"_Attention, all contestants! Report to the Dining Facility ASAP for breakfast and today's challenge. Repeat, report to the Dining Facility ASAP for breakfast and today's challenge. That is all." _Chris said via a megaphone he'd brought with him for just this purpose.

Joshua and Ezekiel exchanged surprised looks at this.

"Wow, man, that guy never quits, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"No, Ezekiel, he doesn't." Joshua replied.

After the campers reported to the Dining Facility, they were surprised when they saw none other than the recently-outed Harold, as well as Izzy, working the kitchen, causing a fair few eyebrows to rise in surprise.

Confession Booth

Joshua- WTF? How did they get here, and where's the real chef? At least let good old Zeke cook, he's really good at it.

Ezekiel- What a dickweed, eh. Everyone knows that Izzy can't cook to save her life, and that Harold only has enough cooking ability in him to sustain himself.

After a hearty breakfast, Chris approached the tables.

"Welcome, contestants, to China, and challenge the third of Total……Drama……World Tour! For today's challenge, we will have a group of five represent each team, and the group that does the best will earn their team invincibility, while the losing team has to send someone home in another dramatic Trans-Global Flag Ceremony." Chris said.

"The five competing for the Juggalo Mappers are Ezekiel, Gwen, Eva, Courtney, and…..Heather! Competing for the Killer Globetrotters are Trent, Hermione, DJ, Katie, and…….Dudley!" Chris said.

Confessional Booth

Joshua/Courtney: Joshua- What? I'm being sidelined for this challenge? The team could use my gourmet culinary preparation skills.

Courtney- Trust me, I'd much rather be working with you in there than Gwen, Heather, and Zeke, but we have to take the hand dealt us, however, he didn't say we couldn't have assistants in the kitchen..(smirks sexily as Joshua catches on)

Joshua- Ah, I see, then that way, the rest of can help out somewhat.

Courtney- Yeah, something like that.

Ezekiel/Gwen: Ezekiel- Yes, this challenge is in the bag, eh. I have a innate talent for cooking gourmet dishes.

Gwen- True, Zeke, but methinks our dear sadistic male host is trying to stir up the drama as much as he can, hence the reason for such random groups.

Ezekiel- Oh, that's true, eh. But I think we can tolerate our groups for this challenge. Besides, it's probably better off this way, as girls are superior to guys in many ways, but most especially in the kitchen.

Gwen- (quirks eyebrow and facepalms at Ezekiel) Wow, Zeke, that's deep. (kisses Ezekiel)

DJ- Yeah, this thing is ours, that is, if Dudley and Katie over there can keep from sabotaging us.

Katie- Why that no good arrogant asshole, making me work with that dickweed Trent after what he said about girls. The guy's damn lucky the cards were in his favor on Day 1, or he'd already be out. Thank god Ezekiel's gotten past that, as we don't need two people like that.

Trent- Damn, I don't think Chris wants us to win that much.

Dudley- This should be a simple task.

Hermione- Oh great, a air headed bimbo, a teddy bear with bite, a washed up musician wannabe, and Harry's overblown cousin are what Chris gave me to work with? This is going to take a miracle for us to win.

Heather- Thankfully our group has mended our differences and can work together well, I hope. If not, I don't think one needs to be psychic to see who's going on the Flight of Failure.

Eva- Chris put ME in a kitchen with home-school, Crazy In Training, Gothic Airhead, and Ex-Queen Bee? He must have a lot of faith in me not doing anything stupid, that or he's after drama again, in which case, I know just what to do to circumvent that. (smirks knowingly)

Chris- You only wish you knew, Eva. You only wish you knew. And who do I want to win? Duh, the Mappers. I put a huge bet on them winning today's challenges.

Harold- Wow, it's great to be back.

Explosivo- Si, is good to be back indeed, now to find place to go mucho BOOM BOOM!

"Oh, and one more thing. Harold is now back in the competition on the side of the Mappers while Izzy will also be joining, however, her team placement will not be determined until after the challenge, as whoever loses this challenge will be one player short, so Izzy will join the losing team of today's challenge, which is: Try and make fortune cookies that have excellent fortunes! Best fortune wins!" Chris said.

Confessional Booth

Joshua- OK, then it's a GOOD thing I'm not a part of today's challenge, as I suck at writing fortunes, as verified by past experience.

Courtney- FORTUNE COOKIES? THAT'S WHAT THIS CHALLENGE IS? AND WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT LOUSY NERD BACK ONTO OUR TEAM? THIS SUCKS MAJORLY!

Harold- Yeah baby, I'm back in this thing! Now to hope that my mad skills will be of use to me.

Gwen/Heather/Eva: Gwen- Well, one good thing came of today. I happen to be a certified fortune-writer, having used to work at a Chinese restraunt as a summer job before TDI.

Heather- (Raises eyebrow) Really? That's cool, Gwen.

Eva- Are you freaking serious? Hell yeah, we have this thing in the bag, baby!

Ezekiel- All right, writing fortune cookies then, eh? Sounds like fun.

"All right, contestants, get ready, and….GO!" Chris said.

Gwen, Heather and Ezekiel all set forth and busily started writing fortunes as Courtney and Eva were sitting on the sidelines watching, and in Courtney's case, being distracted by Joshua.

"Hey, Courtney, come here for a sec, will you?" Heather beckoned.

"Um, okay, sure." Courtney replied.

"Hey, Gwen, Zeke, and I were thinking, one of our fortunes should be a Confuctian inspired saying, so can you ask Joshua what that funny quote was he used on Trent?" Heather asked Courtney.

"Uh, okay." Courtney replied, then she went back to Joshua.

"So the team needs a funny Confuctious quote for a fortune, eh? I got a good one for them, two even. First is: Confuctious say, he who go to sleep with itchy hand wake up with smelly butt, and next is: Confuctious Say, he who go to sleep with itchy butt wake up with smelly hand." Joshua said, just loudly enough for Heather, Gwen, and Ezekiel to hear him, which they did, and gave him a thumbs-up.

Meanwhile, the GlobeTrotters were doing, well, poorly.

"What the fuck do you mean none of you are good at writing fortunes?" Hermione snapped at the team as they sat and pondered fortunes. Luckily for her, DJ came through for the team again.

"How about this: Do unto others what you would have them do unto you, or everybody wang chung tonight, or perhaps bite my shiny metal ass, or something like that?" he asked, unaware of the gaggle of deadpan teammates staring blankly back at him, stunned expressions of disbelief showing all around.

Confessional Booth

DJ- What, something I said? Or are they sleeping on the job again?Hermione- I cannot believe he JUST said that, or any of the other obscenities that he said.

Katie- (gasps, deadpan) DJ, what you said is worse than what Ezekiel said in TDI, and that got him eliminated the day he said it, so just imagine what's going to happen to you.

Joshua/Courtney/Gwen/Ezekiel: Joshua- WTF? Did DJ just say what I think he just said?Courtney- He totally did, that asshole. Has he no respect for girls or anyone?

Gwen- Methinks DJ might just end up getting shot if he doesn't watch it.

Ezekiel- Uh, Gwen, are you serious? Because we both know you don't need to be disqualified for murder, and that Duncan might be willing to deal with it if he gets eliminated.

Joshua- That's true Zeke, but what if WE lose?

Courtney- Then we all pool our votes, as well as those of Eva, Beth, and Heather, and vote for Geoff, as he's been pining for Ginny too much, and we'd be putting him out of his misery, but we'd have to obtain Noah's cooperation in that instance.

Gwen- That would work, but what if not everyone agrees to that?

Ezekiel-If that happened, it'd be a disaster on a grand scale, eh.

Beth/Eva/Heather: Eva- So, girls, any thoughts on who to vote for if we lose today's challenge?

Heather- Yeah, I say we vote for one of these three: Ezekiel, Joshua, or Harold, or Izzy as if we lose, she's on our team, but I think our best bet is to pool a voting bloc against Harold, to get him right back off the show.

Beth- That could work, but what if one of us gets a lot of votes instead?

Heather- We won't, I'll make sure of that.

Eva- I hope not, but there's no pressure on you, Heather.

"30 minutes left, everyone!" Chris said.

Half-an-hour later, Chris came up and said, "STOP! Time to judge the fortunes! Let's see, myself, Izzy, and Hatchet all will be reading these fortunes, and we will each pick ONE fortune we like to be our Preferred Fortune, and whichever team that fortune belongs to gets a point, so the team with two of three preferred fortunes, or the first time to two preferred fortunes wins." Chris said as he, Izzy, and Hatchet examined the fortunes.

"Okay, we've conferred, and we are ready to reveal our Preferred Fortunes. Izzy, if you'd be so kind as to start us off?" Chris said.

"Absolutely. While all of them were good, I like the one about _tracking down some unlucky bastard 7000 miles away and sticking a nuclear warhead right up their ass* _was very good, so the GlobeTrotters score the first point." Izzy said, surprising everyone there.

"I thought they were well written, but the double header about Confuctious say he who go to sleep with itchy butt/hand wake up with smelly hand/butt was good, so the Mappers get the second point, so it looks like it's up to Chris to serve as the tiebreaker." Hatchet said.

"And for my Preferred Fortune, I liked that one about the Lord calling the guy only to… 'oops, busy signal.' So, the winners of today's challenge are……the Juggalo Mappers! Globetrotters, I'll see you at the Trans-Global Flag Ceremony." Chris said.

Confessional Booth

Joshua- Wow, that was, uh, really lucky.

Gwen/Ezekiel: I'll say, eh.

Courtney- Yeah.

Katie-I can't believe we lost the challenge. Now, I know I said I was voting for DJ, but I realized just WHO lost us the challenge, so good riddance to bad rubbish.

Ron/Harry/Hermione: Ron- Well, DJ, looks like you fucked up too much today.

Harry- I agree with Ron, though admittedly Hermione could have done better, I vote for DJ.

Hermione- DJ, you are gone.

Owen- Wow, I hope no one votes for me. Anyhow, I vote for Hermione, as she was being WAY too bossy in the challenge, that and on account of a suggestion.

DJ- I can't believe we lost. Looks like I have no choice. Nothing personal, but this has to be done.

Draco- Well, looks like I might have an easy pass to deal with that Mudblood witch, so bye bye Granger.

Dudley- DJ did say some fucked up shit, but Hermione's been really creasing me of late, so I vote for her.

Trent- Wow, that was harsh, man. However, this freakshow boy thinks he can get in the way of taking my sweet Gin-Gin? I think not. Adios, Potter.

Izzy- Wow, cool I'm a GlobeTrotter, but first I have to help dispose of some deadweight.

At the Trans-Global Flag Ceremony…..

"Globe-Trotters, there are 11 of you here, but only 10 flags. When I call your name, come up and accept your flag. The one of you who does not get a flag must immediately proceed straight down the Runway of Rejects and board the Flight of Failure, where you will leave Total Drama World Tour, and not come back, EVER! First, the people with no votes. Trent, Owen, Cody, Ron, Katie, Draco, Dudley, Izzy. Harry, Hermione, DJ, you all received at least one vote. The first of you to receive one of the remaining flags is….Harry! DJ, Hermione, this is the final flag of the night. And the flag goes to……DJ! Hermione, sorry, but the Runway of Rejects awaits. DJ, head for the Airline of Acceptance." Chris said.

At the Airline of Acceptance….

"Dude, that was too close of a ceremony for Chris to call, only to joke about Hermione being safe, and DJ being out…DJ IS out, right?" Ron asked Harry with a face showing worry. "Of course he is." Harry replied reassuringly, not wanting to tell Ron who he voted for. Just then, a commotion ensued when not Hermione, but DJ boarded the Airline of Acceptance, followed by Chris Maclean.

"So, if DJ's here, then….. (eyebrows raise and eyes widen in realization) ! Why, Harry, Why? Why is Hermione out already? It's not cool." Ron said.

Confessional Booth

Joshua/Ezekiel/Courtney/Gwen: Joshua- Wow, even I didn't see THAT coming. I'd have thought DJ or Trent would be out.

Ezekiel- I know, right, eh. If it were us, he would be out, not Hermione.

Gwen- But it WASN'T us, now was it Zeke?

Courtney- Excellent point, Gwen.

Ezekiel- No, I suppose it wasn't us, Gwen. You're right. I'm just glad I'm still in the contest at this point.

Harold- Wow, back in the contest, and on the winning team? How cool is that?

Izzy- Si, si, and now Explosivo, he is fiending to do what he does best, and make BOOM BOOM!

Chris- Okay, barring the obviously flawed logic in bringing Izzy onto the show, I was in shock at today's results, but I'm happy I won my bet, thanks to that hilarious Confuctious fortune. I have to remember to find out who wrote that, and give them props.

Noah- Hey, what happened to me? Don't I get any lines in this?

Joshua- Yeah, you do. Sorry about that. Why don't you start hanging around with me and the others?

Noah- Really? You mean that, Joshua?

Joshua- Yes, Noah, I do mean it.

Chris- Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, It looks like things are going downhill for the GlobeTrotters with the loss of Hermione, which was leveled out by the addition of Izzy to their ranks. Will it be enough to keep them from becoming perennial losers like the Grips of TDA? Tune in next time to see if they can win a challenge, or if the addition of Harold to the Mappers was the masterstroke needed to secure victory for the Mappers from here on out? Tune in next time on Total……Drama…..World Tour to find out.

A/N: I apologize to any Hermione fans out there, but that was a needed move for a subplot that will occur later in the competition.

*DJ's quotes were taken from, in order, Small Soldiers, a random techno song I forget the name of, and Bender from Futurama, none of which belong to me.

Teams

Killer GlobeTrotters- Trent, Harry, Ron, Izzy (Explosivo), Draco, Dudley, Katie, DJ, Owen, Cody

Juggalo Mappers- Noah, Joshua, Courtney, Eva, Beth, Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Geoff

Voted Off- Duncan, Ginny, Hermione (20 left)

Votes

Harry-Hermione

Ron-DJ

Hermione-DJ

Katie-Hermione

Cody-Hermione

Trent-Harry

Owen-Hermione

Dudley-Hermione

Draco-Hermione

Izzy-DJ

Hermione-DJ

Total

DJ-4

Hermione-6

Harry-1


	4. Toro, Toro, BOOM BOOM!

A/N: Here's Chapter 4 of Total Drama World Tour, which will be in Spain, then after the next chapter's challenge, which will be in Australia, we'll have the first TDWT Aftermath, whose hosts will remain a mystery for now, but I think one of them is obvious if you look at the eliminations (*coughDuncancough*), but I digress. Anyhow, for today's disclaimer, we have…..me!

Joshua: SL88 does not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, though he wishes he does, but he does own the virtual selves of Ezekiel and Duncan (points to aforementioned campers, who are seen chained up like dogs, complete with shock spike collars).

SL88: On with the chapter!

Chapter 4: Toro, Toro, BoomBoom!

(recap, narrated by Chris)

_Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our contestants were treated to a surprise when they arrived in China, and were shuffled up into groups made entirely at random, though for the Mappers, the group flowed surprising smoothly, whereas all hell broke loose with the GlobeTrotters, especially when it came time for judgement, where only Izzy gave them a Preferred Fortune point, while Chef and I used our points to award the surprised Mappers their first victory, and send the GlobeTrotters to their first Trans-Global Flag ceremony, where some Total Drama ensued, as it was down to __**DJ **__and __**Hermione **__for the final flag, only for __**DJ **__to get it, to everyone's surprise, but especially __**Hermione**__'s, as she got sent down the Runway of Rejects to the Flight of Failure. Oh, and Harold rejoined the contest on the Mappers, whilst Izzy joined up with the GlobeTrotters. With these new teams in mind, who will win today's challenge? Find out right here, right now, on another exciting episode of Total….Drama…World Tour!_

(cue theme song and we're good to go!)

As the Airline of Acceptance touched down in its next destination, a certain toque-wearing home-schooled farm boy was laid out, one arm stretched out across the gothic girl sleeping next to him, both wearing identical smiles of contentment on their faces, only for both to sit bolt upright when the plane jerked, and caused them to bounce their heads off of each other, causing them to get quite the painful awakening, as did Joshua and Courtney somewhere else on the plane, who were also sleeping together.

"Eh, what the hell? Who ordered the gunfight, eh?" Ezekiel asked stupidly as he woke up.

"Uh, Zeke, I doubt that Chris could afford a fighter jet, much less a gunfight, so my guess is that we're at our next stop." Gwen said to her somewhat innocent and naïve home schooled boyfriend (yes you read that right, Gwen asked Ezekiel out between chapters.), as aforementioned boyfriend unwrapped his arm from around Gwen's shoulders, allowing the two of them to get dressed quickly, though neither was aware of the three people observing this, with identical gob smacked expressions on their faces.

Confessional Stall

Eva/Heather/Beth: Eva-(blinks, deadpan) WTF? Did I just see Home-School and Goth Girl both half naked and sleeping together?

Heather-Uh, yeah, we all kind of did there, Eva. But, have they no shame is my question?

Beth-My guess would be no on that one, Heather, as they have about as much shame as Izzy sometimes.

Eva-(facepalms) Good point, Beth. That girl does creep me out when she watches us change.

Heather-Izzy does WHAT?

Beth-She doesn't watch everyone, Eva. I'm pretty sure that was only you, and maybe Katie and Heather.

Eva-(deadpan and facepalm) Uh, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be offended and freaked out.

Heather- I'd definitely say the latter.

Gwen/Ezekiel: Gwen-Uh, Zeke, do you get the feeling we were being watched just now?

Ezekiel- No, I don't think so, eh. Though I did think I saw Izzy fly by on a vine again, but I must have still been half-asleep, eh.

Joshua/Courtney: Joshua-What the hell is with the rough treatment, Chris?

Courtney-That's my question, not to mention, now I could sue you for whiplash, Maclean.

Joshua-That's true, but only if you're hurt, which I doubt you are, uh, are you hurt Courtney?

Courtney-No, I'm not, luckily for Chris.

While all this was happening, aforementioned host was lounging around in the luxury section of the plane, losing a game of gin rummy to an intern, whilst Hatchet was piloting the plane (albeit very badly, hence the earlier jerk of the plane). Chris then saw that the plane was in Spain, so he got up, and turned on the intercom.

"_Attention, all contestants. We are now in Spain, our next destination, so disembark in an orderly manner and meet us outside, where we'll explain today's challenge. That is all._" Chris said over the intercom.

While he said this, Joshua and Courtney were just waking up, Joshua having been woke up by Eva's loud screech upon seeing Zeke naked, even accidentally, while Courtney received a similar awakening, though from Heather.

"What the hell? Shut up over there, before I get my hatchets out and shut you up." Joshua had said grumpily as he rolled over, but when the plane again jerked, this time from hitting a wall, he was fully awoken, as was Courtney, though she was smirking at him.

"What? Something I said?" Joshua said in confusion at Courtney's smirk.

"Yeah, I heard you yelling at Eva and Beth earlier, and I was laughing at the look on Eva's face upon realizing the situation she was in, and that of Heather when she got a bit too much of an eyeful of Gwen, and then had to be carried away, literally, by Beth." Courtney said, and now Joshua smirked at the irony of the situation.

"Well, Chris said we arrived in our next destination, so we better get off and meet up with the others." Courtney said.

"Right, let's go then." Joshua said, and after he got up and got dressed, the two took off for the exit.

After all the contestants were off the plane, and Chris and Hatchet were looking them over and making sure they were all present and accounted for, Chris addressed the group.

"As you guys can see, you're in Spain, so today's challenge will be threefold. Part 1 will be a bull-dodging contest, Part 2 will be a dynamite stacking contest, and Part 3 will be a bull-riding contest, where the winner will get invincibility from tonight's Trans-Global Flag ceremony. Everyone will compete in Part 1, and only those who finish the first part will move on to Part 2, and those who finish that, will do Part 3, and then the team with the longest time in Part 3 wins invincibility." Chris said.

"Okay, Mappers, you're up first, as you won yesterday's challenge." Chris said, while Joshua turned to his team.

"So, who's up first?" Joshua asked the others, and after a few moments of silence, Harold finally volunteered.

"Okay, go get them, Harold." Joshua said, as Harold got into the arena. He then managed to dodge his bull effortlessly, and then flip it over. Harold then walked back in to the group, and said,

"Piece of cake." After Beth, Heather, Courtney, and Geoff chickened out of the challenge, causing Joshua to raise his eyebrow at Courtney, Eva blanched at Harold, and said,

"I'm up next."

Eva then got up, went into the arena, dodged her bull, and tossed it out of the arena, and into the pen it came from, causing everyone to gape at her, and Joshua to applaud her.

"I'm going up now, eh." Ezekiel then volunteered as he got up, dodged his bull, and then threw it as far as Eva, surprising Eva, Gwen, and Joshua, who had sweat-dropped after seeing Ezekiel fling the bull, and walk back in to applause.

"Looks like it's my turn, then." Joshua said, as he went in, dodged his bull, then slammed it down to the ground, hard. As he left the arena, Gwen and Noah looked at each other, then Gwen stepped up, but when she tried to dodge her bull, it scored a deep gash into her side with its horns, but she dodged the bull and slammed it down, as she then collapsed to the ground and Joshua, Ezekiel, and Courtney rushed to give her medical attention.

Confessional Stall

Joshua/Ezekiel/Courtney: Joshua-Fuck! Why did it have to be our team who got cursed by the gods of bad luck?

Ezekiel-Speak for yourself, Joshua, eh. It is MY girlfriend who got gored in the side by that bull.

Courtney-Shut it, both of you, don't you realize we finally have ammunition for a guaranteed lawsuit on Chris, that is if Gwen's willing to cooperate.

Joshua-How do you mean?

Ezekiel- Is this one of those child endangerment lawsuits, eh?

Joshua-(deadpan) a WHAT? Courtney, that's brilliant! But, will Gwen cooperate, is the question.

Ezekiel-I think she might, but I'll have to talk to her.

Courtney-Okay, Ezekiel, sounds good.

"Well, looks like the first injury of the season's happened, and the Mappers are the unfortunate victims of circumstance. Oh, wait, but Noah still has to go up. Will he do it?" Chris said.

Noah, did, in fact dodge his bull, and then with a rare bout of strength, tossed the bull further away than BOTH Eva and Harold combined, which is pretty damned far.

"Now for the GlobeTrotters, you can still go to see who proceeds to part 2, but the Mappers get to choose one of the chickens to go on to part 2 to replace Gwen, as technically she dodged her bull, but as she needs medical attention, she can't continue." Chris said, as Joshua, Ezekiel and Courtney all scowled.

"Okay, so who's up first for us?" Harry asked his team.

"I'll go first." Dudley said, surprising everyone there.

He then dodged his bull AND slammed it to the ground.

The rest of them decided on this to be the order (with Katie, Owen, DJ, Cody and Draco chickening out): Ron, Trent, Izzy, and finally Harry. All of the abovementioned did the challenge very well, and continued onto part 2.

"Congratulations, for both teams. Mappers, who did you choose to take Gwen's spot?" Chris asked.

"We chose Courtney." Joshua said.

"Okay, then. Now, then, each team will choose one player to come forward and see how much dynamite they can stack up before the stack collapses, then based upon how many stacks of dynamite they line up, that will determine how many team members will proceed to the final challenge." Chris said. "So, teams, choose your players." Chris said.

"For our team, I say we should let Harold or Noah do this one." Joshua said, surprising, Noah, Courtney, and Harold.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because they have the highest chance of successfully stacking up enough dynamite for us ALL to go on." Joshua said.

"Okay, then I move that Harold should be the one to go." Courtney said.

"Really?" Harold said.

"Yeah." Courtney replied.

As for the GlobeTrotters….

"I'm doing this challenge for us!" Dudley snarled.

"nay, my friend Explosivo, he is wanting to do it, as he is muy loco for the boom boom, so he'll do a good job." Izzy said.

"Okay, go ahead." Harry said.

"Well, it looks like the Mappers have chosen Harold, while the GlobeTrotters have chosen…Explosivo?" Chris said, upon seeing the unfamiliar name.

"Si, si, Explosivo, go crazy for BOOM BOOM!" Izzy said, scaring Chris.

"Ooooooookay then, if you say so, Izzy." Chris said.

So, Harold and Izzy stepped up, and after the minute for part 2 was up, Chris had pronounced that Harold had successfully stacked 4 stacks of dynamite, while Izzy had only stacked two, having been too busy making the other two go boom boom, which some of the dynamite did, blowing up all over Dudley and Ron, singeing both men.

"So, that means the Mappers get to choose 4 of their players to advance, while the GlobeTrotters only get to choose 2 players to advance." Chris said.

"Well done, Harold. Now then, I say that me, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Eva should be the four to advance." Joshua said.

"Why Eva and not me?" Harold asked in annoyance.

"Because this next part is a BULLRIDING contest, and Eva has the best chance of winning it for us, Harold." Joshua replied.

As for the GlobeTrotters……

"Trent and I are going to be the bull riders." Harry said decisively.

"Hey, why not me?" Ron asked.

"Because, it's a bull riding contest, Ron. You don't have enough experience with this to be useful, and Dudley's too spoiled to have gone bull riding, so as Izzy is definitely NOT doing it, Trent's the only option." Harry explained.

So Harry and Trent got on their bulls, as did Joshua, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Eva. Ten minutes later, only Joshua, Eva, and Trent remained on their bulls. After that, Joshua and Eva were both thrown off, Joshua cutting his forehead on a wooden block as he flew by.

"Looks like we have our winners, the GlobeTrotters! Mappers, I'll see you at the Flag Ceremony." Chris said.

Confessional Stall

Joshua-Fuck, fuck, fuck! Well, I know who I'm going for, the useless lump.

Courtney-Geoff, you aren't any help, but I have someone else in mind for my vote…

Beth-Sorry to say it, but you brought this upon yourself.

Heather-I hate to do it, but this person's poor judgement calls are what got us here, so this has to happen.

Ezekiel-Fuck those bulls, and the person I'm voting for was not a lot of help, especially when Gwen was injured, and he just sat around and did nothing, eh.

Gwen-Unable to vote.

Eva-Joshua, nothing personal, but you brought it on yourself.

Geoff-Joshua actually got us really close to a victory today, were it not for the number of chickens we have, so I'm voting for Heather.

Noah-Courtney, you useless bitch, time to rid the team of some bad rubbish.

Harold-That sucks, what happened to Gwen. If this person hadn't had to chicken out, Gwen could have chickened out instead, so I vote for Beth.

At the Flag Ceremony…….

"Campers, I have 10 of you here, but only nine flags. The one of you who does not receive this flag must immediately head down the Runway of Rejects, board the Flight of Failure, and leave Total Drama World Tour, and you can never come back, EVER! First, the people with no votes. Harold, Eva, Heather and Gwen are all safe. Geoff, Ezekiel, Courtney, Noah are all also safe. Beth and Joshua, this is the final flag of the evening, and it goes to………………………………...Beth! Joshua, the Runway of Rejects awaits!" Chris said as a stunned Joshua made his way down the Runway of Rejects, to the Flight of Failure.

On the Airline of Acceptance….

"What's taking Joshua so long? He's usually here by now, and besides which, we all know Gwen is out, due to her injury, so he should be here by now." Courtney said worriedly. Just then, Chris and not Joshua, but Beth walked onto the Airline of Acceptance.

"Uh, Chris, aren't we short a passenger?" Courtney asked.

"No, we aren't. Why do you ask?" Chris replied.

"I was wondering why Joshua isn't onboard yet." Courtney said.

"That's simple, he got eliminated." Chris said, to Courtney's surprise.

"He WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Courtney said, as she heard that her boyfriend had been voted off, while Noah and Ezekiel exchanged shocked glances, as did Eva, Beth and Heather.

Confessional Stall

Ezekiel-Wow, talk about killer plot twists, eh.

Beth-Joshua wasn't supposed to be voted off.

Eva-What gives here? Geoff was supposed to be out, not Joshua.

Joshua- I can't believe I lost. I know for a fact Geoff had more votes, though, but I guess not.

Ezekiel-First Gwen, now Joshua? Does someone have a grudge against us or something, eh?

Heather-Joshua's out? Damn, that sucks. Apparently Geoff has more of a dark side than I thought.

Geoff-is seen stuffing voting box with votes for Joshua, I'm not losing this thing just yet. If Zeke can do this to protect Gwen, then I can do it to save myself.

Chris- (blinks, deadpans) Wow, okay, even I didn't see THAT coming. And with that, Joshua has been eliminated, and a major blow has been struck to the Mappers' morale. Will they be able to rally together to start winning challenges again, or will Joshua's fall be their undoing? To find out the answers to all of the above and more, stay tuned for the next Total….Drama….World Tour!

Votes

Joshua-Beth

Geoff-Joshua

Eva-Joshua

Courtney-Ezekiel

Heather-Joshua

Ezekiel-Noah

Noah-Courtney

Gwen-Unable to vote

Harold-Beth

Beth-Joshua

Joshua-4

Courtney-1

Noah-1

Beth-2

Ezekiel-1

Unable to vote-1

Teams

Juggalo Mappers- Noah, Ezekiel, Courtney, Eva, Beth, Heather, Geoff, Harold

Killer GlobeTrotters-Trent, Ron, Harry, Draco, Dudley, Izzy(Explosivo), Katie, Cody, DJ, Owen

Unavailable-Gwen

Voted Off-Duncan, Ginny, Hermione, Joshua (19 left)

Next: Our group visit's the land down under, only for Chris to come up with a singularly unexpected challenge, and a dark secret is discovered, that could be the one thing to save an innocent contestant from an unseemly fate. Who, and what? Stay tuned and find out! Sithlorde1988

A/N 2: I didn't originally plan to write my OC's elimination this chapter, but when the winning team changed, I had to adapt, so I apologize to anyone who might have enjoyed reading him, but this is not the last that will be seen of Joshua. As for Gwen, she's not out just yet either. Keep reading and reviewing.


	5. Surprises in the Great Outback

A/N: After a long and much-unnecessary delay in this, I'm proud to finally present Chapter 5 of Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Down Under!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT/Harry Potter, or the related characters, just my OC, Joshua.

Reviews

cometsgirl-Thanks for the review, and this chapter is for you! And to answer your question, you never know who might win!

On with the story!

Chapter 5- Chris Maclean's Australian Expedition

(recap, narrated by Hatchet)

_Last time on TDWT, our campers ventured out into Spain, where they were thrust into a threefold challenge, which involved bull riding (and Gwen getting gored by aforementioned bulls), dynamite stacking, and finally, endurance testing. Ultimately, the Mappers lost the day, and at a Trans-Global shocker, it was down to Joshua and Geoff for the final Spanish flag, but the biggest shocker came when _**Geoff**_got the final flag, making _**Joshua **_out of the game, though it was later revealed that Geoff sabotaged the vote to save himself. With Joshua's fall, will the Mappers be able to recover, or will the Trotters become perennial winners? And will Zeke and Courtney be able to recover from losing their significant others? To find out, tune in right now to another totally dramatic episode of Total….Drama…..World….Tour!_

(theme song plays, and episode starts)

"Damn, why did it have to be Joshua? Why, I say, Why?" Courtney asked for the fifteenth time that day as she laid on her cot, as the Airline of Acceptance was flying towards its' next destination, unaware that Ezekiel was in a similar boat. Speaking of whom, elsewhere on the plane, aforementioned home schooled boy woke up, and stretched out as he whispered a prayer for his gothic girlfriend and once again cursing the gods of bad luck.

Confessional Stall

Ezekiel- Damn, I can't believe we lost Joshua AND Gwen, eh. I'm starting to suspect that we have a traitor on our team, though.

Courtney- Fuck me running, why did they vote for Joshua and not Geoff? This sucks.

End Confessional Stall

Just then, the plane lurched forward with an almighty crash.

"Damn it, what the hell, eh." Ezekiel said as he was thrown forward, and slammed headfirst into his wall.

"Campers, we're at our next destination, so report to the front of the plane. That is all." Chris said over the intercom.

After the campers were all off the plane, Chris addressed them.

"G'day, campers. Welcome to Australia, the land down under, and the site of your next challenge. But before I announce the challenge, I have a little something for you." Chris said as a second plane dropped down, and out of it stepped Gwen, and to Courtney's slight surprise, Joshua.

Confessional Stall

Geoff- What the fuck? I thought I dealt with him?

Ron-Oh, crap it to hell. I think the cat's out of the bag.

Courtney- Yes! I can't believe they're bringing Joshua back.

Ezekiel- No way. Thank you, karma!

End Confessional Stall

"Hey guys, I'm baaaaaaack!" Joshua said as he stepped off the plane, and embraced his crying girlfriend.

"Gwen, you're okay!" Ezekiel said in amazement, as he ran up to Gwen and kissed her.

"Okay, now that Joshua and Gwen are back, I have another announcement. Geoff and Harold are switching to the Trotters, while DJ and Harry are defecting to the Mappers! Actually, only Harold is switching to the Trotters. Geoff, you're out." Chris said.

"What? But why, dude?" Geoff said.

"Because I said you are, Geoff, and because we know you swapped the votes at the last ceremony, so in order to avoid a repeat lawsuit (here Joshua and Courtney exchanged identical smirks, as that was Courtney's influence), we had to bring Joshua back and kick you off." Chris said. Geoff then took the plane that brought Joshua and Gwen back and left.

"Okay, now then, your challenge is twofold. Part 1 will require six members of each team to participate, while the other four will be doing part two, and the Trotters get a automatic freebie for being a member short. Choose your participants wisely." Chris said.

"Now that I'm back, I say that DJ, myself, Ezekiel, Noah, Harry, and Eva are the ones for Part 1 while Courtney, Gwen, Beth and Heather are in charge of Part 2. Actually, I'm switching Courtney with Zeke as I get a feeling Part 2 will be right up Zeke's alley." Joshua said.

Meanwhile, on the GlobeTrotters…..

"Harold, Dudley, Ron, Izzy, myself, and Owen are on Part 1, while Katie, Cody, and Draco are doing Part 2." Trent said, not realizing that this would come back to bite him in the butt later.

"Okay, so in Part 1 the participants are as follows: Joshua, DJ, Courtney, Noah, Harry, and Eva are participating for the Mappers, while Dudley, Harold, Trent, Izzy, Ron, and Owen are participating for the GlobeTrotters, and in Part 2 the particpants are as follows: Ezekiel, Gwen, Heather and Beth will partake for the Mappers, and Katie, Cody, and Draco are going for the GlobeTrotters with a bonus due to being short a member." Chris said.

"So, in Part 1, the six competitors are going to be competing to see who can throw a boomerang the farthest. For Joshua, he gets the Flamarang, Courtney gets the Aquarang, Eva the Doomarang, Noah the Frostyrang, Harry the Zappyrang, and DJ the Boomarang.

For Izzy, she gets the Kaboomarang, Dudley gets the Multirang, Harold gets the Megarang, Ron gets the Infrarang, Trent the Zoomerang, and Owen gets the Chronorang.

That said, in Part 2, the remaining team members split into two groups: One group to go out and hunt down an animal, and the other to cook said animal in a barbeque. For the Mappers, Gwen and Heather will be doing the hunting, and Beth and Ezekiel will handle the barbeque. For the Trotters, Cody will be on both groups, while Draco goes hunting and Katie helps barbeque. With that established, let's begin!" Chris said.

Confessional Stall

Joshua- What the hell? Is it just me, or did he get the idea for this challenge from a videogame?

Courtney- I don't know, babe, but I know this: my boomerang sucks!

Ezekiel- I'm cooking, eh? This is in the bag then.

Heather- I have to work with GWEN? Eh, cool, maybe I can convince her I've changed.

End Confessional Stall

For the Mappers, Joshua threw first, and his throw traveled 15 feet and 11 inches out before coming back, Courtney's only flew 2 feet 6 inches out, DJ's flew 20 feet out before coming back, Eva's flew 25 feet out, Harry's flew 16 feet out, and Noah's flew 10 feet 7 inches out.

For the Trotters, Ron's flew 10 feet 10 inches out, Dudley's flew 1 foot out and hit him in the face, Trent's flew out 15 feet, Harold's flew out 16 feet, Izzy's flew 5 feet out and exploded, and Owen's flew an impressive 25 feet 2 inches out, and came back.

"Well, it looks like Owen's 15" 2' throw wins Part 1 for the Trotters." Chris said.

In Part 2, Gwen and Heather left to go hunting, just like Cody and Draco.

"So, Gwen, are you still mad at me for TDI?" Heather asked.

"Honestly, yeah I am, a bit, but when you stuck up for me against Trent on Day 1 back here, I mostly forgave you, though I was still a little bitter about what you did, but I've come to accept it with a grain of salt. So if you're asking for my forgiveness, you have it. But my friendship, I don't know. Give me some time to think about it." Gwen said, as they both then spotted a cockatoo flying by, which Heather quickly shot down, and then took back to the others with Gwen. As for the Trotters, they took most of the time, but finally bagged a pair of dingoes, which they took back.

"Damn, I can't believe Owen threw his boomerang so far, and won." Joshua said to Courtney after they returned to the barbeque pit, where Ezekiel was waiting for Gwen and Heather to return. Just then, Ron came over to the group.

"I can't believe that idiot Geoff got himself kicked off the show for rigging the votes, and that Harry betrayed us." Ron said, then turned to Joshua.

"And as for you, Joshua, be glad Geoff was caught rigging the votes, because if he hadn't have done that, you'd be gone today anyway." Ron said.

Joshua drew out his hatchet and faced Ron in response.

"Is that a threat, Ron?" Joshua sneered, as Ezekiel drew out his hatchet and stood beside Joshua, while Dudley drew his hatchet and stood by Ron.

"Maybe it is, but are you challenging me to a hatchet fight?" Ron sneered back.

"I might be, if you're threatening me." Joshua replied.

After that, Joshua, Ron, Ezekiel, and Dudley all fought. After Ezekiel and Joshua finally beat Ron and Dudley, Chris came over to taste their cooking. Luckily for them, Beth saved the day by cooking up an excellent roasted cuckoo, and causing Chris to give them a perfect score.

"Mappers, you guys win! Trotters, I'll see you at the Trans-Global Flag ceremony!" Chris said.

Confessional Stall

Joshua- Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! We won our challenge on the first day back for me and Gwen. That's what I call redemption!

Trent- Fuck, I can't believe we lost! Well, I know who to blame for this, so I will do what I must.

Katie- Damn, we lost. I blame the hunting party. So, since I know who that group's weakest link was, he's done!

Draco- Cody, you are outta here!

Dudley- Damn, I can't believe Harry slipped away! Still, I can pick off Ron!

Ron- Damn, we lost, and I know exactly who to blame for it, so I vote for them.

Cody- Damn it, we lost, so I blame and vote for the idiot who caused us to lose.

Izzy- Wow, that sucks that we lost, and I know just who to blame.

Harold- What the hell? My first day as a Trotter and I lose? Well, I know who's getting cut.

Owen- Yeah, baby, I rule with boomerangs! Anyhow, dude, you have it coming.

End Confessional Stall

"Contestants, there are 9 of you, but only 8 Australian flags. If I call your name, come forward and get your flag. The one of you who does not get a flag must immediately proceed down the Runway of Rejects, board the Flight of Failure, and leave Total Drama World Tour, and you can't come back, ever! The first flags go to Owen and Izzy. Harold and Trent are safe too. Draco, Katie, and Cody are safe.

Dudley, Ron, this is the final Australian flag of the night, and it symbolizes survival. The final flag goes to…. …. … …. … …. …..Ron! Dudley, the Runway of Rejects awaits." Chris said.

On the Airline of Acceptance…..

"Well, at this point, we know that either Dudley or Ron is gone, and if I had to guess, I'd say Ron's done." Cody said to Harold, who nodded in agreement. Just then, Chris came onboard, and with him was Ron.

"Oh, I guess Dudley got voted off then. Fine by me." Harold said, and he did a fist bump with Cody and Katie, who echoed the sentiment.

Confession Stall

Harry- Oh, fuck, I hope Dudley's not mad about losing.

Ron- Too easy, all too easy. Now with that pig Dursley gone, my job is even easier than before….

Joshua-Wow, so Dudley's out? Damn. I was hoping they'd drop that douche Trent, but I guess not. Anyhow, I can't believe that Geoff cheated me out of the game before, with a stack vote, but Zeke did the same thing to Ginny.

Ezekiel/Gwen: Ezekiel- Wow, so I guess things just got a bit more intense, then, eh?

Gwen- Yes, Zeke, things are most definitely getting intense. And, methinks our dear host might just have to watch his back.

Chris- Yeah, Gwen wishes that were true. Anyhow, that was a shocker, I didn't even foresee it. But, that's show business for you.

End Confessional

"So there, you have it, folks. With Dudley out, will the Trotters be able to recover from their numbers disadvantage, or will the Mappers walk all over them? To find out, tune in to the next episode of Total Drama World Tour. Maclean out!" Chris said.

Votes

Trent-Ron

Dudley-Ron

Draco-Dudley

Katie-Ron

Ron-Dudley

Harold-Dudley

Owen-Ron

Izzy-Dudley

Cody-Dudley

Dudley-5

Ron-4

Teams

Juggalo Mappers- Joshua, Harry, Gwen, Noah, Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel, Heather, Beth, Eva

Killer Trotters- Ron, Trent, Owen, Draco, Izzy, Harold, Katie, Cody

Voted Off- Duncan, Ginny, Hermione, Geoff, Dudley (18 left)

A/N: And there's Chapter 5 for you. I apologize if it's not long enough, and if you were a Dudley fan, I apologize as well, but it was a needed event for a plot bunny that will happen later.

Next chapter is the first TDWT Aftermath with hosts Justin and Duncan, then after that in Chapter 7, the campers will travel to France, and have a surprise encounter. Keep reading and reviewing! Sithlorde1988


	6. TDWT Aftermath I: The Birth of Germione

A/N: Well, due to the mass success of the previous chapter, here's Chapter 6 of Total Drama World Tour, and the first ever TDWT Aftermath chapter. Enjoy!

Reviews

cometsgirl-I agree that no one's going to be sad to see Dudley go, and I know that the Aftermath segment's for you. And as for your comment about me not needing to return the favor, I felt I should, as I don't get that many reviews for my fics, thus I am even more appreciative of reviews and reward them accordingly. And, no, that's not the last that will be seen of Ron, but his character development will be explored more later. And to answer your other question, no Zeke won't be outed for his stack vote on Ginny as Chris was under legal pressures by Courtney's lawyers to bring Joshua back and out Geoff, so Zeke will go untouched for his act, but that doesn't mean he won't have some haters for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT, Harry Potter, or either series' related characters, just my OC Joshua.

Chapter 6- TDWT Aftermath I- Ginny's Ascension

Confessional Stall

Duncan-Damn, well this sucks.

Ginny- There was a stack vote against ME, organized by ZEKE? In that case, he is dead!

Hermione- What the fuck? How could I be eliminated?

Geoff- Damn you, Joshua!

Dudley- I can't believe this! I blame you, Harry Potter, and you too, Draco Malfoy!

End Confessional Stall

(TDA Aftermath Theme Music plays, with montage of Duncan, Ginny, Hermione, Geoff, Dudley, theme song plays)

Duncan- Welcome, Ontario, to an exciting, juicy, action packed episode of Total Drama World Tour Aftermath! I'm your host Duncan.

Justin- And I'm your handsome, sexy co-host Justin. Today, we have some seriously juicy gossip for you, and a handful of distinguished guests. Our peeps from TDI/TDA are here. Sadie!

Sadie- Hi! LeShawna! Leshawna- Yo, what up, my peeps?

Lindsay! Lindsay- Hi, Donald! Hi, Justin!

Tyler! Tyler- Yo!

And Bridgette! Bridgette- Hey, Everyone!

Also, Geoff, Hermione, and Dudley will be here, and of course…..Ginny!

Duncan- I can't believe that Homeschool was able to engineer a stack vote on her. Shows me that there's more to him than I thought before.

Justin- Agreed, but he still can't top me.

Duncan- (rolls eyes at Justin's narcissism) Right. Well, as there's been a lot of action to happen in so few episodes, we have the honor of presenting a clip I like to call WTF Moments?, so let's roll the clip.

WTFM Clip 1- Trent/Gwen, Episode 1

Gwen-What the fuck, Trent Arnesto Ortiz? How dare you stalk me!

Trent- Fuck you, Gwendolyn Ann Slute! I do NOT stalk you, you lying cunt!

Gwen-Fuck you, Trent. We're through. Don't come near me ever again. I've got a restraining order here, and I'm not afraid to file it.

Trent- Whatever, bitch, that's your-WHAM! (turns, walks into tree)

WTFM Clip 2- DJ, Episode 3

DJ- Fortune Cookies huh? How about everybody want to wang chung tonight? Or, how about Bite my shiny metal ass!

Hermione/Trent/Katie/Dudley-WTF? (all slap DJ)

WTFM Clip 3- Gwen/Ezekiel, Episode 2

Gwen- Methinks a certain narcissist we know is going to be shot soon unless he changes his ways.

Ezekiel- Good point, but where are we going to find a gun big enough to puncture his big head and overinflatedly big ego?

Gwen- (deadpan) Good one, Zeke.

Ezekiel- Thank you. (trips, smacks hand in face, gets tangled up) Uh, Gwen, a little help here? (Gwen pulls Ezekiel up, kisses him)

WTFM Clip 4- Joshua/Eva, Episode 4

Joshua- Well, this sucks, we lost. WHAM! (hits forehead on tree, gets cut on tree)

Eva- No shit, Sherlock. SMASH! BAM! (hits wall face first, flies backward, smashes into second wall, then hits ground unconscious)

WTFM Clip 5- Ron/Joshua, Episode 5

Joshua- What the fuck is your problem, Ron?

Ron- You, you douche. If Geoff wasn't so stupid, he'd have gotten you kicked out of the show for good, and knocked you off to boot. (audience and Joshua gasp)

Joshua- Is that a fucking threat, Ron?

Ron- Yes, yes it is. (draws hatchet)

Joshua- Fine then. (draws hatchet)

Joshua- Die!

Ron- Fuck you! SMASH! CRASH! SLICE! MAIM! (Joshua hits Ron, Ron smacks Joshua, Joshua cuts Ron, then sticks him with tip of hatchet)

End WTF Moments

Justin- That was, well, interesting. Now it's time for our first guest.

Duncan- Indeed. Our first guest is an eternal fan girl who has had a girly crush on Harry Potter for a long time, but he could give two shits less about her, but she finally got over him, then she got admitted to TDWT, only to be cheated out by Ezekiel. Please welcome Ginny!

Ginny- Hi Duncan, Handsome Guy!

Justin- The name's Justin, pretty lady.

Ginny- (swoons) Okay, then, Justin.

Duncan- (smacks Justin) How are you doing Ginny?

Ginny- About as well as expected, though I want to kick Ezekiel's ass!

Duncan- Now there's something I'd pay to see. (smirks)

Justin- Had you not been voted out, was there any guy you liked at all?

Ginny- well, there was one guy, but I don't think he'd have given me the time of day.

Duncan- You're not talking about Harry, are you?

Ginny- God, no. I was talking about Trent.

Duncan/Justin- (facepalm, deadpan)

Duncan- Okay, that was unexpected. So, what do you plan to do now?

Ginny- I guess bide my time until the contest ends or I get brought back, and kick it.

Duncan- Cool. Thanks, Ginny. Looks like we have a guest on video cam, your twin brothers Fred and George, or as they call themselves, Gred and Forge!

Fred- Hey, Gin-Gin! George- Glad to see you made it on the show! Fred- Sucks you were voted out! George- Yes, it does, and we'll kill that Ezekiel for you if you want.

Fred/George- So, how's our sister?

Ginny- You idiots! I'm fine, but no don't kill Zeke, you don't need to be in Azkaban. Prank him, maybe, but not kill him!

Fred/George- (smirking mischievously) Oh, we have JUST the thing for him, Ginny.

Duncan- And what might that be, gentlemen?

Fred- Why our latest Weasleys Wizard Wheeze, the Neck Reddener, which when eaten, causes a painful rash to erupt on the victim's neck for a few hours. George- And, in so doing, it causes everyone to be able to say that the person is a literal redneck.

Duncan/Ginny- (roll around on floor laughing)

Duncan- That's brilliant! I can't believe I didn't think to do that to Harold when I was pranking him!

Ginny- Yeah, you've outdone yourselves.

Fred- I know we have.

George- Well, it's been fun, but we gotta go, Gin-Gin. Bye now! (Video feed ends)

Ginny- If I've told those fucks once, I've told them a thousand times, do NOT call me Gin-Gin!

Duncan- No, of course not.

Justin- Thanks, Ginny. Now, our next guest is the brightest student of her age, has the best score on her tests of any witch or wizard her age, and got booted off the show for being a bossy witch, here's Hermione!

Hermione- (gets onstage and smacks Justin!) Hi, Ginny! Hello, Duncan. Who's the douche?

Duncan- (laughing) That "douche" as you put it is Justin, my co-host.

Hermione- Oh, my bad!

Justin- It's cool. So how did it feel being voted off so early?

Hermione- Put simply, it sucks! I'm inclined to kill DJ next time I see him.

Duncan- Makes sense. So, now that you're out, what do you plan to do next?

Hermione- Who knows? The sky's the limit, I guess.

Justin- Indeed. So, that must suck to be out so early.

Hermione- Yeah, it does that, somewhat. Though, I think I had a full time of it, though I say DJ and the Trotters need to die.

Duncan- (dead palm) oooookay, then. Thanks, Hermione.

Justin- Our next guest has served a tenure as the previous season's Aftermath show host, been outed for kissing his girlfriend, and this season, was disqualified for attempting to out a fellow contestant unfairly. Everyone, here's Geoff!

(Geoff comes out onstage)

Geoff- Hey Duncan, Justin, whats up?

Duncan- Nothing much, what's up with you? It must suck, being cheated out of the win by Joshua.

Geoff: Nah, not really. I had it coming when I tried to save myself, so it was my own fault.

Justin- Okay then, Geoff, if you say so.

Duncan-Anyhow, so our last guest of the evening has been a spoiled brat, who turned against his own cousin because his parents told him to, was a deadweight burden to his team, and cost the Trotters their third straight challenge win, then got into a fight with Joshua and Ezekiel. Welcome, Dudley!

(Dudley comes onstage)

Dudley- Hi, Duncan, hi Egotist!

Justin- It's Justin, you douche!

Dudley-Whatever! I'm in NO mood to talk right now. I've been reminded of my parent's deaths, cheated by my teammates, and betrayed by my fucking cousin, so fuck off you assholes.

Duncan- Why you little brat, I'm going to kick your ass.

Justin- While they're fighting, let's introduce our next segment. Remember Truth or Anvil/Hammer/Electrocution? Well, those are back, but with a new name: Truth or Shotgun!

(shows chair, with a headset tied to a trigger)

Justin- If our contestants lie, their nerves will pull the trigger and fire the gun at them, so I'd tell the truth if I were you. Ginny, you're up first.

Ginny- Okay, lay em on me.

Duncan-Okay, first question. I've heard that you used to have a fan girl crush on Harry. Do you still love him.

Ginny- No, not in the slightest, I only like him as a friend. (gunshot) WTF?

Duncan- Next question. Do you think Harry could be a threat?

Ginny- No. (gunshot)

Duncan- Final question. Do you like any guys?

Ginny- Yes, Trent. (silence)

Duncan-Fine, you got 1 of three safe.

Justin- Hermione, you're next.

Duncan- Hermione, first question. Do you like any of the guys here?

Hermione- Yes. (silence)

Duncan- Who?

Hermione- Harold.

Duncan/Geoff/Dudley- laugh out loud at Hermione's expense

Hermione- I'm serious! (silence)

Duncan- Next question. Would you or have you ever failed a test on purpose?

Hermione- Of course not! (gunshot)

Duncan-Final question. If you were paid or dared to, would you kiss Draco Malfoy?

Hermione- Uh, no. He's a sleazy slime ball, who I'd sooner kick in the kiwis, and then punch out. (super gunshot)

Hermione-WTF? Super Gunshot?

Duncan-(laughing) that means you're lying through your teeth. 0 for 3.

Justin- Geoff, you're up.

Duncan- Geoff, first question. Would you kill Joshua?

Geoff- No, I would not. (silence)

Duncan- Geoff, next question. Do you like any girls.

Geoff- Yeah, Hermione. (silence)

Hermione- Really?

Geoff-Really.

(Geoff and Hermione kiss.)

Duncan- Okay then, looks like the Germione couple is born.

Duncan- Geoff, final question. If you had the chance to return and you could pick one of the following: Hermione, me (Duncan), Bridgette, Tyler, or Lindsay, which would it be?

Geoff- Hermione, because if I'm returning to competition, so's my girl. (silence)

Duncan- Okay, very good. Actually, there's a never-before-seen clip on that subject. Awesome!

Unaired Scene 1: Germione is born

Geoff- Hey, dudette, sorry, Hermione. How's it going?

Hermione- It's going good. Hey, can I ask you a favor?

Geoff- Sure, anything? What you need?

Hermione- Here's a hundred bucks. Now do me a favor and get rid of that bastard Joshua, as he is too much of a threat.

Geoff- Uh, okay, sure Hermione. Love you. (kisses her, walks off)

End Unaired clip 1

Duncan-WTF? Dude, so not cool. I'm going to kill you! (gets up, chases Geoff with Blood Hatchet raised)

Justin- Well, I guess since Duncan's off chasing Geoff for selling Joshua out for a C-note, I'll have to sign us off.

Come on back next time as Chris and the others travel to France, reunite with a past contestant, visit Japan and learn sumo, and get lost in Iceland, while learning new truths.

And a eliminated contestant will return next chapter, one of these three: Duncan, Ginny, Geoff. Who is it? And will Joshua find out about Geoff's double-dealing? To find out, keep watching Total Drama World Tour!

(episode ends)

Afterwards….

Duncan- (panting heavily) Damn, Geoff, you're a fast little fuck. I'll let you go, this time. (walks away)

Geoff- That was close, man. I thought I was dead for sure. (pulls out cell phone) Ron? Hi, this is Geoff. Yeah, the new target for you to get rid of is…..

A/N 2: I know, I'm evil. But, I thought we were overdue for a cliffhanger. Who is Geoff and Ron's new target, and who will return? Find out in the next chapter, which could be soon or later, depending on reviews. So, please review and let me know what you think.

Sithlorde1988


	7. HunchDrama Of Notre Ron

A/N: Well, after a brief hiatus, here's chapter 7 of Total Drama World Tour, and for today's disclaimer, we have a special guest. Ezekiel, take it away, will you?

Ezekiel- Sithlorde1988 does not own TDI/TDA/TDWT, Harry Potter, or either series' affiliated characters, eh. He does, however, own his OC Joshua and my virtual self, as well as Duncan, Geoff, and Trent's virtual selves, eh. (points into corner where aforementioned virtual contestants can be seen chained up to tables)

SL88- Thank you, Zeke.

Reviews

cometsgirl- Yeah, I know I did good with the Aftermath segment. And to answer your first question, that was a fluke that I made Hermione say she liked Harold, I actually meant Geoff. To answer your other question, the bullets are fake in the gun. As awesome as it would be to see a gunfight on an Aftermath, due to legal issues, they couldn't do it. As for Ron's "evil alliance", as you put it, let's just say that he has more than one enforcer of said alliance, and that because Geoff is gone does not by any means indicate that he is finished or threatened. Also, there are now as of this chapter going to be three teams instead of 2. The teams (with the first two returning contestants) are as follows:

Team Gilded Victors: Joshua, DJ, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harry, Eva

Team Screaming Chrises: Ron, Katie, Lindsay, Owen, Harold, Izzy, Draco

Team Killer Amazons: Noah, Beth, Hermione, Cody, Bridgette, Trent, Heather

Anyhow, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7- HunchDrama of Notre Chris

(Chris gets sued for copyright infringement)

(recap, narrated by Chris)

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our campers were taken to the Land Down Under, where the Total Drama really got started, as Joshua and Gwen returned, and Geoff was disqualified for switching the votes. After a long and trying series of challenges, and a hell of a hatchet fight, the Mappers finally won the day, courtesy of Beth's roast cuckoo, causing a real shocker at the Trans-Global Flag Ceremony, where it was down to Ron and Dudley for the final flag, which finally went to Ron, meaning that **Dudley **was forced to take the Flight of Failure. With him gone and Joshua and Gwen back, will the Mappers keep winning challenges? Who is the next target of Geoff, Ron and their lieutenant's evil alliance? To find out, tune in for another totally dramatic and thrilling episode of….Total….Drama…_World Tour!_

(cue theme song and we're good to go!)

As the Airline of Acceptance was in flight to the next stop on Total Drama World Tour, Joshua and Courtney were laying next to each other sound asleep, when suddenly from nowhere, there was a huge jerk of the plane, one that caused Joshua to be disentangled from Courtney and smash headlong into the adjacent wall, and lie there unconscious, as elsewhere, unbeknownst to the other contestants, Lindsay and Bridgette were subject to the same treatment. Needless to say, the jerking woke the rest of the contestants up.

"Who ordered the gunfight, eh. I'm trying to sleep." Ezekiel muttered as he rolled over and fell back asleep.

"What the hell? Where is my boyfriend?" Courtney asked when she woke up and Joshua wasn't next to her, only to have her question answered by a soft thud, and she spun around to find a note, and a small pool of blood.

"If you are reading this, then you must have found your next challenge: One member of your team has been kidnapped and bound to the roof of Notre Dame, and we're not going to keep him alive for long. So if you value him, come to Notre Dame in one hour to compete for his freedom." the note read.

Little did Courtney know, however, that at that exact same time, Harold and Noah were reading the same notes. Courtney, needless to say, was furious, and ready to kill. Confessional Cabin

Courtney- What the hell? Who would kidnap Joshua, and better yet, why?

Harold-That's weird. The note said a member of my team would be kidnapped, but there seems to be no one missing.

Noah- Yes, and that is very odd.

Joshua/Ezekiel: Joshua- Damn, next time they want to use me as bait, they could be gentler about it.

Ezekiel- No shit, eh. And they need to lose the incompetent plane pilot, eh.

Joshua- I agree with you on that, Zeke.

End Confessional Can

"Contestants! Get to the front of the plane, pronto!" Chris said over the intercom.

After a few hectic minutes, the campers finally arrived at the front.

"Hello, contestants, and welcome to Paris, France, home to challenge the seventh of Total Drama World Tour! For this challenge and here on out, I have to split you into three teams, each of whom will have another member following the challenges. Team 1, the Gilded Victors, will comprise of Courtney, Gwen, Ezekiel, Eva, Harry, and DJ. Team 2, the Screaming Chrises, will comprise of Katie, Ron, Draco, Owen, Harold, and Izzy. Team 3, the Killer Amazons, will comprise of Trent, Heather, Cody, Beth, Noah, and returning fan favorite, Hermione! Everyone welcome back Hermione!" Chris said with a smirk on his face, as the others facepalmed or sweat dropped.

Confessional Cabin

Hermione- Yes, I can't believe I'm back in the game! Now that Ron and I are working together, and we have Geoff on the outside giving advice on who to knock off, and our hidden spy on the inside gathering info for us, we'll get to the final 2 easy.

Courtney/Ezekiel/Gwen: Courtney- Of course Chris would bring that pompous bimbo back.

Ezekiel- But, didn't she get voted off already and pay Geoff to eliminate Joshua, eh?

Gwen- Not to mention the fact that the bull that gored me was baited.

Courtney- What are you talking about?

Gwen- When I got to the hospital, they told me I was going to be fine, then I saw Trent, who told me that the bull was baited, by one of the guy contestants, but he didn't see which guy.

Ezekiel- I think we can safely eliminated Joshua, Noah, and myself from that list, eh, as I kept a close eye on them during that challenge, and they didn't go near the bull save to slam it. You ask me though, I think Ron did it, eh.

Courtney-It's certainly plausible, and as for Geoff selling Joshua out, he already got his karma for that.

Gwen- I agree with you on that one, Courtney.

End Confessional Cabin

"So your challenge is to race to the Eiffel Tower, where you will have to climb to the top, hop on a hang glider, and glide to Notre Dame. First team there wins an advantage in the next challenge. And, Action!" Chris said.

Gwen, Ezekiel, and Courtney all went running and secured the Eiffel Tower first, where Ezekiel and Gwen took the hang glider and glided all the way to Notre Dame while Courtney ran there.

In a close race, though, they were beaten there by Noah and Beth, but beat Ron and Katie to the tower.

"Stop! And the Killer Amazons win the first challenge! The next challenge, which will be for invincibility, is a simple one: Get to the top of Notre Dame, where each team has something of value to them hidden inside three of the Notre Dame bells. The first two teams to find their hidden valuable win invincibility, while the losing team will have to send someone home in the most dramatic Trans-Global flag ceremony yet." Chris said.

Confessional Cabin

Gwen- Okay, that was total overkill. Does he know HOW MANY Fucking bells Notre Dame has?

Noah- Finally, a challenge that is my forte. We've got this in the bag.

Ron- Three people? By my count, the only one missing is that peon Prigmore, so who are the other two I wonder, and better yet, I wonder why Geoff wants me to target this person….

End Confessional Cabin

"Gwen! Ezekiel! You two come with me to explore the upper levels of Notre Dame! DJ! You take Harry and Eva and scour the lower levels!" Courtney called out, as Team Gilded Victors went into Notre Dame, followed by Team Killer Amazons and Team Screaming Chrises.

Upon reaching the topmost level of Notre Dame, Courtney saw that there was only 10 bells, contrary to Gwen's earlier claim that there would be 100 bells.

After some quick searching, Gwen, Ezekiel and Courtney didn't find anybody under any of the bells, so they sighed, hoping Harry, DJ, and Eva had more luck than they did, not knowing that Team Screaming Chrises had beaten them to it, and sabotaged them.

Confessional Cabin

Ron- That was too easy, knocking the bell with that ponce off of the topmost balcony of Notre Dame and sending him plunging to certain doom.

Ezekiel- Shouldn't Joshua have been up top, eh?

End Confessional Cabin

Speaking of Team Screaming Chrises, they managed to find their member, and were surprised at who it was.

"LINDSAY?" Ron, Katie and Harold said in unison and surprise.

Confessional Cabin

Harold- Talk about your surprises from out of left field. I didn't see THAT coming.

Lindsay- How is this supposed to work again? And how did I get roped into this? I was supposed to be on a vacation. Ooh, look, shiny thing!

Ron/Katie: Ron- (facepalm) Great, we're screwed, now that we have the blonde bimbo bombshell on our team.

Katie- I agree. After we deal with our current target, I say we move on the bombshell next.

Ron- How do you know about that? (points sword at Katie's throat) If you so much as breathe a word, I'll kill you, capiche?

Katie- Okay, Okay, fine. You don't have to get so testy about it, damn.

Eva- Damn, where's our member?

End Confessional Cam

As the Victors kept walking, Eva realized something, and spun around to see a bell falling towards the ground, and from the bottom, jutted a pair of all-too-familiar shoes….

"Shit! There's our member, and it's Joshua! Run!" Eva shouted as she bolted for the ground floor. DJ and Harry just exchanged confused glances before following her.

As Eva reached the ground floor she found Courtney, Gwen and Ezekiel.

"Courtney, come on! I found our member, who is Joshua, but he's stuck in a bell that was pushed off the top story and is headed for the ground, so in other words, Joshua might be dead!" Eva shouted to Courtney, who, along with Ezekiel and Gwen, ran outside to try and intercept the bell.

But, no sooner had they gotten outside, than they heard a loud SMAAAAAAASSSSHHH!, and spun around to see the wreckage of the bell, and when they got there and the smoke cleared, it showed Joshua, miraculously unharmed.

However, when they moved the pieces of the bell, they saw that Draco from Team Screaming Chrises had gotten smashed under the bell, and they managed to extricate him from under the bell, only to see he was grievously injured.

"And, Stop! Team Gilded Victors and Team Screaming Chrises win invincibility, while Team Screaming Chrises win a year's paid stay for one in a rehabilitation hospital, and Team Killer Amazons are going to have to send someone home, so choose your victim, and I'll see you at the Trans-Global Flag ceremony!" Chris said.

Confessional Cabin

Joshua-Thank god Ron's lame attempt to kill me backfired, but I can't believe Draco tried to save me.

Ron- (snaps fingers in disappointed manner) Damn it! How does Prigmore keep surviving? Luckily, I already have a failsafe that ensures our target gets her just desserts. And with Draco out of the picture, that's icing on the cake.

Noah- I can't believe I have to do this to you, but you leave me no choice.

Trent-Finally, a chance to see that witch get hers.

Beth- Please tell me that I'm not being stuck in this situation for real.

Heather- I can't believe that Bridgette is our add-on, so this could work to my advantage.

Bridgette- I'm glad to be competing, but I still have to vote you off, it's nothing personal.

Hermione- So far so good. With the inside straight Ron fed me, I know exactly WHO to vote out. Sorry, but you're done.

Cody- WTF? My team lost, AGAIN? I think I know who needs to fall for this.

End Confessional Cabin

"Contestants, in front of me are six French flags, but seven of you. The one of you who does not get this flag must immediately walk the Runway of Rejects, catch the Flight of Failure, and leave Total Drama World Tour and can never come back- EVER." Chris said.

"You mean like Gwen, Joshua, Hermione, Bridgette, Lindsay, Harold, and Izzy all have managed to comeback?" Noah replied sarcastically.

"Shush! The first flag goes to Noah! Beth, you're safe as well, as are Cody, Bridgette, and Hermione. Heather, Trent, this is the final flag of the evening. One of you has just spend their last night on Total Drama World Tour. And the final flag goes to…Trent! Heather, looks like it's the Runway of Rejects for you!" Chris said.

"WHAT? You voted for Sexist Music Boy over ME? You are all dead when I get my hands on you, you hear me? DEAD!" Heather screamed as she started ranting, raving, throwing things, and finally holding a knife to Chris' throat.

"Uh, Alejandro, dude, a little help here please, before this show has no host." Chris managed to breathe out before Heather's blade pierced his throat, and Trent recognized the blade.

"Heather, how did you get Duncan's knife?" Trent asked Heather.

"None of your business, Sexist pig, so if you value your life, stay away." Heather snarled.

Just then a tranquilizer dart fired into her neck, sedating her instantly. Alejandro then stepped out from the shadows, as a pair of bouncers then appeared and carried Heather off, while Alejandro quickly dialed 911 to get help for Chris.

"Stay put, you guys, as we might have to either cancel the show or get a new host, depending on if Chris dies or not. But for now, consider the show halted pending an investigation into Heather's psychotic breakdown. Oh, and my name is Alejandro, your temporary host until we sort Chris out." Alejandro said.

Confessional Cabin

Trent- Oooookay, then, I didn't know Heather had such a psychotic murderous side.

Alejandro- They think that they're getting help for Chris, which they are, just not in the way they'd expect, then I'm going to take over as host, since Heather did her job nicely, despite not being given prior authorization to do that.

Joshua/Gwen/Courtney/Ezekiel: Joshua- Wow, okay then, that was random, and sucks for Chris.

Courtney- Are you kidding, Joshua? That was his karma and then some!

Ezekiel- Yeah, for a guy, though, he is a total pussy wimp.

Gwen- (rolls on ground laughing at Ezekiel and Courtney) Good point both of you, but I agree with Joshua, Heather is too dangerous, especially with her new psycho side.

Ron- That was all TOO easy. Chris is down, and our next target is….

Katie- Ron, shush! They'll hear you.

Ron- If you say so, Katie.

End Confessional Cabin

Loser Cam

Duncan- Heather, count yourself lucky girls and guys have separate prison systems, because I am going to kill you for taking my knife, despite the fact that you did do us all a big favor, but it was still not cool.

End Loser Cam

An ambulance pulled up, followed by a cop car, with Chris being loaded into the ambulance, and Alejandro being put in the cop car.

"What gives, offiicers?" Alejandro asked, as he was swearing rapidly in Spanish.

"Alejandro, you're under arrest for conspiring and being an accessory in the attempted murder of Chris Maclean, as well as the ordered attempt on the lives of Joshua Prigmore and Draco Malfoy, who is also being hospitalized and therefore is out of the competition. So come along." the officer nearest Alejandro replied.

"Sorry I'm late, maggots. El Diablo over there (here Hatchet points at Alejandro) held me up or I'd have been here at the start with Chris, so I'll be host for now until he recovers, or if he dies, I'll assume hosting duty permanently." Hatchet said.

"So, there you have it folks. Queen Bee and Snakey both got eliminated and pretty dude got hospitalized courtesy of Queen Bee. Who will win it all and who will sink? To find out, tune in to the next episode of Total….Drama… World Tour!" Hatchet said.

Votes

Noah-Heather

Trent-Heather

Heather-Trent

Hermione-Trent

Cody-Heather

Beth-Trent

Bridgette-Heather

Trent-3

Heather-4

Teams

Gilded Victors- Joshua, Courtney, Gwen, Ezekiel, DJ, Eva, Harry

Killer Amazons- Beth, Noah, Trent, Hermione, Cody

Screaming Chrises- Ron, Katie, Owen, Izzy, Harold

Voted Off/Left- Duncan, Ginny, Geoff, Dudley, Draco, Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather (17 left)

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 7. With that, Draco and Heather both are eliminated. How will Chris fare with his throat injury? Will he live or die? I'll leave that up to you to decide. Send me a PM or review and tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should let Chris die or not. Also, next chapter, the campers head off to Japan to learn sumo, and we find out Chris' fate. Keep reading and reviewing!

sithlorde1988


	8. A Japanese Upset and A Vision

A/N: After a slight delay, here's chapter 8 of Total Drama World Tour. For anyone who reads Total Drama Island: Return of the Drama, the character Emily is being written out as of chapter 2, due to copyrighting issues with the name, and character sharing problems. Expect more frequent updates as I have more time on my hands.

Reviews

cometsgirl- I agree that the idea of owning Ezekiel's virtual self is delicious. As for the Heather thing, she'll be back, but the evil was her from season 1, and her overdue karma. Also, Katie was a newbie in the alliance with Ron and Geoff and Hermione, whom was called a fan favorite by Chris in the same manner he referred to Eva and Izzy with the term in season 1.

nightmaster000- Harry/Heather is still happening, but not until later in the story, as Heather has only just gone psycho, but ultimately someone has to bring her back to her senses and help her feel remorse.

A/N 2: I will answer the question of whether Chris lives or dies within the next three chapters, but most likely this chapter. And, speaking of, here's Ezekiel with the disclaimer, in honor of his unfair elimination in TDWT episode 2.

Ezekiel: sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, Harry Potter, or any affiliated characters from either universe, but he does own his OC Joshua, and the virtual selves of me, Geoff, Duncan, and Trent, as well as the fictional game, Total Drama the Video Game, eh.

SL88: Thank you, Ezekiel. As a reminder, here are the three teams so far:

Team 1 (Gilded Victors): Joshua, Gwen, Ezekiel, Courtney, DJ, Harry, Eva

Team 2 (Killer Amazons): Noah, Beth, Hermione, Cody, Bridgette, Trent

Team 3 (Screaming Chrises): Ron, Katie, Harold, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy.

This chapter will take place in Japan, where the challenge will be held in three parts: Part 1, a rice-eating contest, Part 2, a sumo-wrestling competition, and the invincibility challenge, a showdown in Total Drama, the Video Game. On with the chapter!

Chapter 8- Konichiwa, Khris

(recap, narrated by Hatchet)

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our contestants arrived in Paris, France, to a surprise and mystery: Joshua had disappeared, and two other mystery campers, who were eventually revealed to be Bridgette and Lindsay, were kidnapped and hidden inside of Notre Dame, so after our teams climbed up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and then raced to Notre Dame, in the end, Joshua and the Gilded Victors lived up to their name and won invincibility, though the Screaming Chrises and Killer Amazons both lost players after the challenge, Screaming Chrises losing Draco due to his being in the wrong place at the wrong time and being grievously injured, and the Killer Amazons, who were sent to the Trans-Global flag ceremony, had it down to Trent and Heather for the final French flag, but ultimately it was Heather who was given the heave-ho after Trent got the last French flag, though Heather managed to leave us a final souvenir, that being an attempt on Chris' life, that has left him comatose and unable to do the recap, which is why I, Hatchet, am doing it, despite that devil Alejandro's best attempts to muscle me out of the way and get the position. Now that our contestants are headed for Japan, will Chris come out of his coma, or will he remain comatose and unable to move? And will the Gilded Victors continue to live up to their name? To find out all the answers, keep watching this totally dramatic, suspense filled episode of Total….Drama…World Tour!

(cue theme song, and we're good to go!)

(Chris' POV)

I opened up my eyes, and was surprised to see…..nothing but blackness for as far as my eyes could see, so where the freak am I? Oh, yeah, I remember now, Heather jumped me and slit my throat after being voted off, so does that mean that I'm…? I look up, and realize that I am NOT dead, but simply in a limbo of sorts, where I look over and see what appears to be a bald man, with slits for eyes, and a small narrow nose, which is in contrast to his pasty white sillouhette, and red eyes, which means he's either a ghost or not human.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, my boy, I'm glad to meet you at long last…" the voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am…."

(Back on Airline of Acceptance….)

As Chris was having this "vision" of sorts, miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start, having had much the same nightmare, but unlike Chris, knew EXACTLY what it meant.

"Oh no, if that ghostly man was who I thought he was, then we're all in for a lot of trouble." Harry said to himself.

"Trouble from what, Harry?" Joshua, who was just walking into the room, asked.

"Remember when Ron was telling you guys about how I became famous?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joshua replied.

"Well, it would seem that the wizard who caused me to become famous is back with a vengeance, and Chris is in big trouble, especially since he apparently has a piece of this wizard's soul inside of him, which I never would have expected." Harry said, as Joshua's eyes widened in realization.

"So, you're saying that Chris is possessed by one of the darkest wizards to have ever existed, then? No wonder the guy's such a sadist." Joshua said.

Confessional Cabin

Harry- I can't believe that HE has returned. We're all doomed unless we find out how HE returned….

Joshua- Wow, that was pretty deep, what Harry said, but I wonder if Heather might have known about this when she attacked him….

Gwen/Courtney/Ezekiel: Ezekiel- Why do I get the feeling that Chris is not going to give up very easily, eh?

Gwen-Because, Zeke, he's a stubborn bastard who will probably not die just to spite us.

Courtney- Yeah, but I get a feeling he's just a vessel for something darker than he is, which is NOT good.

Ezekiel- Like what, eh?

Gwen- Good question, Zeke. What's darker than Chris?

Courtney- The Dark Lord.

Gwen/Ezekiel- (facepalm, quirk eyebrow)

Gwen- Who?

Ezekiel- Hang on, I think I remember Harry mentioning a Dark Lord to me once, eh, and some thing he used to conceal portions of his soul, so if this is what I think it is… then Chris is the least of our worries, eh.

End Confessional Cabin

"Attention, all maggots! Make your way to the front of the plane as we are now beginning our final descent into Tokyo, Japan, site of your seventh challenge. That is all." Hatchet said over the intercom.

Confessional Cabin

Joshua- Hatchet's here? Oh great, just when I thought things weren't going to get any worse, they get horrible.

Harold- Why isn't Chris doing the intercom?

Courtney-Oh, great, it's Sargeant Hardass, back for more.

Ezekiel- That can't be good, eh.

End Confessional Cabin

"Good, you're all here. I'm sure most of you are wondering why I'm here and not Chris. Well, the thing is, Heather was eliminated yesterday, but not before she attacked Chris, causing him to be hospitalized, along with Draco of the Screaming Chrises, hence why I'm here, doing the hosting job. Now, for your challenge. It will be a three-part challenge. Part 1 will be a rice-eating contest, Part 2 will be a sumo-wrestling contest, and the third and final part will be….a video-game challenge! For each team, one person must be selected for each part, and the team that wins each part wins an advantage in the next, but the team that wins Part 3 gets invincibility, while the other two have to compete in a sudden-death challenge to see who will be sending someone home in another Trans-Global flag ceremony. Did everyone get all that? Good. Pick your competitors so we can get started." Hatchet said.

"Guys, I think we should have myself do the rice-eating contest, Eva can do the sumo-wrestling, and Ezekiel can do the video game deal." Joshua said.

"I'm doing the video-game bit, Owen will be in charge of the sumo-wrestling, while Izzy does the speed eating." Harold said.

"I'll do the video-game for our team, while Trent does sumo and Beth does the rice eating." Noah said. Hatchet glared at the three, but said nothing.

"Very well then, so for the rice eating contest (Part 1), Joshua, Beth, and Izzy will be competing, for the sumo wrestling contest (Part 2), Trent, Owen, and Eva will be competing, and for the game (Part 3), we have Noah, Ezekiel, and Harold competing. Let the first part begin!" Hatchet said.

As the rice eat-off began, Joshua and Izzy were far out in front, but miraculously, Beth won.

"Beth wins Part 1! That means that Trent gets an advantage in the sumo contest, which he's going to need, as he has to face Eva, while Owen faces the winner." Hatchet said.

During said sumo contest, Trent was quickly defeated by Eva, who managed to best Owen.

"Eva wins Part 2! That means, in Total Drama, the Game, that Ezekiel gets an advantage, which means he starts on the second level, while Noah and Harold start on level one. Start now." Hatchet said, as Harold, Noah and Ezekiel were zapped into the TV and started playing through the episodes of the first two seasons, with Ezekiel's initial lead fading away, and he fell drastically far behind, ultimately finishing third, while Noah won and Harold finished second.

"Stop! We have a winner! The Killer Amazons win invincibility! Screaming Chrises are also safe, so Victors, I'll see you at the Trans-Global Flag ceremony." Hatchet said.

Confessional Cabin

Joshua- Well, this sucks. Now what do I do, I can't vote any of my friends off…

Ezekiel- This is your fault that we lost, eh.

Courtney- I can't believe you choked on the game challenge, Home-School.

Eva- I actually won my part, so I'm feeling pretty confident. Joshua and Ezekiel both screwed up equally badly, though.

Gwen- This sucks. But, you DID screw us in the game challenge, but our other loser was worse off, so sorry man.

Harry- Well, I hate to do this, but you left me no choice, dude.

DJ- Sorry, but I DID warn you to watch yourself Zeke.

At the Trans-Global flag ceremony…..

"Contestants, there are 7 of you but only 6 Japanese flags here. The one of you who does NOT receive a Japanese flag must immediately head down the Runway of Rejects and board the Flight of Failure, and leave Total Drama World Tour, and you can't come back, EVER." Hatchet said.

"You mean the way Joshua and Gwen have managed to come back?" Courtney and Eva scoffed in unison.

"Shush! DJ, you, Harry and Eva are safe. Gwen and Joshua are also safe. Courtney, Ezekiel, this is the final flag. One of you is about to take the Flight of Failure, and one of you will get another chance to prove yourself. The final Japanese flag goes to….Ezekiel! Courtney, I know this must come as a shock, but the Runway of Rejects awaits!" Hatchet said.

"WHAT?" Joshua and Courtney snapped at once, and in unison.

Confessional Cabin

Joshua-WTF? Why did they vote for Courtney? The plan was to dispose of Harry, as I suspect that he's working with Ron.

Courtney- How could they vote me out over Homeschool?

End Confessional Cabin

"WHAT? I do not concede, I DO NOT CONCEDE!" Courtney screeched as she tried to leap at Ezekiel, only to be restrained and lead away by…..Alejandro.

"What the hell? Why is HE back here?" Joshua asked.

"Because, I'm the new co-host of Total Drama World Tour, and Chef's main security guard. So, you're coming with me, loudmouthed cunticus!" Alejandro replied, as Joshua socked him in the jaw for his remark. Alejandro then walked off, massaging his jaw and crying over it.

"So, audience, there you have it. Now that Courtney is eliminated, will the Victors be able to bounce back or will this be their downfall? And will Chris be all right? All these questions and more will be answered, next time, if I have time, on another dramatic and suspense thrilled episode of Total…Drama…World Tour!" Hatchet said.

Votes

Courtney-Ezekiel

Joshua-Ezekiel

Ezekiel-Harry

Gwen-Harry

Eva-Courtney

DJ-Courtney

Harry-Courtney

Ezekiel-2

Harry-2

Courtney-3

Teams

Gilded Victors: Joshua, Ezekiel, Gwen, Eva, DJ, Harry

Killer Amazons: Noah, Beth, Hermione, Trent, Bridgette, Cody

Screaming Chrises: Harold, Ron, Owen, Katie, Lindsay, Izzy

Voted Off: Duncan, Ginny, Geoff, Dudley, Draco, Heather, Courtney (18 left)

A/N3: And there ends the eighth chapter. I apologize to all Courtney fans, but I flipped a coin and if it had landed tails instead of heads like it did, Ezekiel would have been out instead, but Courtney's far from done, and it was a needed stroke for a plot bunny that will develop later on. Keep Reading and Reviewing!

sithlorde1988


	9. Of Igloos, Visions, and Comas

A/N: Here's chapter 9 of Total Drama World Tour, which will be in Iceland, but after this, I'm not sure where else the contestants will go. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Here to do the disclaimer, we have Trent. Hit it, dude!

Trent: sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, Harry Potter or either universe's affiliated characters. But, he does own his OC Joshua.

SL88: Thank you, Trent. Now to acknowledge those who have reviewed!

cometsgirl- I'm glad to hear you like my story still. And yeah, I thought that line was good too. To answer your main question, Harry/Heather doesn't happen until towards the end of the fic. And, believe me when I said Courtney was the last one I wanted to boot, but it was a needed occurrence for later in the fic, when Joshua slowly starts to let his inner gangster show, and it plays as an overture to another returning contestant.

With that out of the way, let's get on with chapter 9!

Chapter 9- Survival of the Chrisiest

(Chris gets sued again)

(recap, narrated by Hatchet)

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our contestants went to Japan and got a crash course in rice-eating, sumo, and gaming, only for Noah to surprise everyone and win the day's invincibility for the Killer Amazons, causing the Gilded Victors to finally attend a Trans-Global Flag Ceremony, wherein real drama ensued as it was down to _Ezekiel _and _Courtney_ for the final Japanese flag, but the real shocker came when **Ezekiel **got the final flag, making **Courtney **the loser bound for the Runway of Rejects, much to Joshua's chagrin. Will this elimination destroy Joshua and Ezekiel's friendship? Will the Gilded Victors return to living to their namesake? To find out the answers to all these questions and more, keep watching Total….Drama….World Tour!

(cue theme song and we're good to go!)

(Chris' POV)

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Tom. Like you, I enjoy the suffering of others, especially when it helps suit my needs. But, I was cursed and trapped in this dreaded limbo like you long ago by a horrible man with a lightning-bolt shaped scar. But, we must work together if we are to escape and restore you to your rightful place as host of Total Drama and get me back to me true place as ruler of the wizarding world." Tom said to Chris, who dropped his jaw.

"Wizarding world? So, you're saying that magic is real?" Chris said.

"Yes, my boy, I am saying exactly that. You are smart. You would make an excellent Death Eater…." Tom said…..

(Meanwhile, back on the Airline of Acceptance)

"Why, Zeke? Why did it have to be Courtney we lost, and not DJ?" Joshua asked Ezekiel, for the tenth time.

"Because, Joshua, the team apparently felt Courtney was the biggest fuck-up, eh. But, I think Ron had a hand in this, eh." Ezekiel replied.

"Of course he did, Zeke. Whenever something fucked up happens, Ron's not far behind." Gwen said, unaware that Harry was sitting near them, thinking of aforementioned Ron, even having a nightmare about him.

(flashback)

"Ron, dude, check it out! We have owls from a Chris Maclean!" Harry said.

"Don't change the subject, Potter. Why did you cheat on my sister?" Ron snapped at Harry. Harry simply blinked, then scowled.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked, surprised that Ron was accusing him of cheating on Ginny.

"I know what I saw, Potter! I saw YOU with that slutty chink in bed last night, so don't lie to me. Who is she? And why would you break Ginny's heart over her?" Ron snapped at Harry.

"You mean, like I saw her with that guitar-playing punk Trent?" Harry asked rhetorically, while Ron blinked then facepalmed.

"What are you talking about, liar?" Ron snapped.

"Nothing that concerns you, Weasley. And for your fucking information, HER name is Heather. She came to me after finding out that Ginny was cheating on me, with a guy who allegedly was cheating on his own girlfriend with Ginny, and the girlfriend was named Gwen from what I heard, Weasley. So don't make me hex you into a puddle, you prat. Step off!" Harry snapped at Ron before pulling his wand….

(end flashback)

"Strange, but for some reason, I find myself empathizing with Harry. After all, he and I have a common enemy in that lying scuzzwad Trent." Gwen said to Ezekiel and Joshua.

"You mean New Ezekiel? No offense, Zeke." Joshua replied cynically.

"I think that's the guy, eh. And none taken, eh." Ezekiel replied, unaware, that at that same time, Ron and Trent were having a talk of their own…..

(AoA, Mid-Hall)

"So, Ron, who's our next target, now that we've disposed of Cunt In Training?" Trent said to his companion.

"I don't know yet, Trent. Until Geoff calls the next mark in, we have to lie low. And for God's sake, keep your damn voice down, I don't want the wrong people finding out about us, before we strike." Ron snapped.

"Sorry, Ron. So, did you decide whether or not to dispose of that nosy snoop Katie?" Trent asked Ron quietly.

"No, we're not whacking her. Instead, we're letting her join up, as she might be getting closer to sussing out the full roster of our alliance. Speaking of, have you had any luck with (here Ron whispers a name into Trent's ear.)?" Ron asked.

"No, but I'm working on recruiting her as we speak, but as long as that slovenly pig Owen follows her, it'll be difficult to operate." Trent said.

"I know. Actually, I'm going to go and ask if you and (whispers name in Trent's ear) can switch teams, so we can bring her to our side." Ron said.

"Yes. And I've managed to also recruit (whispers name in Ron's ear) to our side." Trent said.

"Wow. You got HIM to join us? This IS good fortune, as he'll be a necessary asset if we're to weaken the guard around that peon Prigmore so we can take him down." Ron said.

"Attention, contestants! Report to the galley immediately for breakfast and your next challenge! Repeat, all contestants to the galley for breakfast and the challenge. That is all." Hatchet's voice echoed over the intercom. After the group ate, Hatchet lectured them.

"Contestants! Welcome to Iceland, site of your next challenge! Before we begin, I have some new information on Chris's condition. He's still alive, but is in a coma, so he may not ever wake up, so the network has dubbed me the host for the remainder of the season, and after that they'll reassess things, but this could be your last season with Total Drama." Hatchet said.

"Now, for your challenge. When you leave the plane, you'll be looking for a location with three igloos, each with a flag to denote the team assigned to it, and big enough to fit the team assigned to it. Once you get into your igloos, you'll look for fishing rods, which you will use to go fishing, and after a day has passed, I will come around to inspect you.

The team that catches the most fish OR the team who lasts the longest, in the event of teams quitting, wins invincibility, while the team with the least fish or the first team to quit will have to send somebody home.

Okay, with that said, there will be a swap among the teams. Trent and Cody will join the Screaming Chrises while Harold and Lindsay will join the Killer Amazons! With that established, let the match begin!" Hatchet said.

Confessional Cabin- Thought it'd miss a chapter?

Joshua/Gwen/Ezekiel: Ezekiel- What the hell, eh? Why do THEY get to swap team members, but we don't, not that I think anybody needs to leave the team, eh.

Gwen- Because even in a coma, Chris is still a sadistic bastard who continues to mess with the game.

Joshua- That, and I smell Ron's influence.

Gwen- You think RON arranged this?

Ezekiel- It would make sense, eh.

End Confessional Cabin

"Harry, you and DJ find us some fishing rods." Joshua said to Harry and DJ.

"Okay, we're on it." DJ answered as Harry was too distracted to do so himself.

"What's with Harry, eh?" Ezekiel mused to himself.

(flashback 2)

Harry pulled his wand on Ron.

"What the fuck is your problem, Weasley? Why do you have such a grudge against me?" Harry asked.

"Because, Potter, you're a cheating, lying, using bastard!" Ron snarled as he fired a hex at Harry, who dodged and Stunned and Silenced Ron.

"Listen to me, Weasley. I'd never hurt Ginny like that unless she hurt me first, which is EXACTLY what happened in this case. So until you learn to believe me, you're no better to me than Voldemort, and you saw what I did to HIM. So, stay away from me." Harry snarled.

(End Flashback, transition to Chris' POV)

"So, Tom, exactly how do you mean to free us?" Chris asked Tom in great interest.

"Simple. You are in a coma following a savage attack by one of your own contestants, who attacked you because they thought they deserved to take over your position as host, and rallied an armada of people to do the job for them. The attacker's name is Heather, and she must die for attacking you, and threatening your rise to immortality, and game show host greatness." Tom said.

"Yes, Tom, I agree. Heather MUST die." Chris said, sounding almost mesmerized…..

(Meanwhile, Team Victors Igloo, later that night)

Harry, who had been witnessing this latest vision of Chris, woke up with a cold sweat, and went outside to splash his face, before realizing he was in Iceland, and laid back down face first.

"Harry? Is that you, dude?" Joshua asked, having been awoken by Harry's loud faceplant.

"Yeah, it's me, Joshua. Sorry I've been so distracted. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, plus I haven't been able to sleep very well." Harry said to Joshua, as Ezekiel, Gwen and DJ woke up followed by Eva.

"Oh, good, you guys are all awake, now Harry here can tell us about these visions he claims to be having." Joshua said.

"Okay, gather around. These "visions" as Joshua puts them are just that, though if they're true, then both Chris AND Heather, as much as I don't care to admit it, are in danger. And, I think the Dark Lord might be rising again with Chris's help, though I'm not sure how he keeps managing to survive." Harry said.

"Maybe Chris has one of those Horcrux things you were talking about on him?" Joshua suggested mildly.

"That's a possibility, eh. But I don't think so, somehow." Ezekiel said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen and Harry asked in unision, both blinking.

"Simple, eh. Have you ever heard of spiritual transmigration? Well, I think that when Voldemort thought he'd killed Harry, his soul was split in preperation for the creation of a Horcrux, but when Harry was revealed to still be alive, he couldn't make the Horcrux, so a piece of his soul was left loose to wander, albeit a small and poorly split one, with just enough power to find a host and hide within him, waiting.

In this case, Chris Maclean is that host, as the soul piece was so poorly split, it wouldn't have been able to distinguish the meaning of the word host, simply seeing Chris and knowing he was a host, figured it was the perfect vessel, so it embedded itself into Chris's own soul twisting it.

I'll bet that when he was jumped by Heather, she was also possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul, likely the one from his last Horcrux, and sliced Chris open and caused the piece of soul to leave Heather's spirit and merge with Chris's spirit and the piece of soul already there to strengthen his soul.

So when he was put into his coma, it could be just the edge Voldemort is looking for to sway Chris to his side and mold him into the perfect vessel to revenge himself on you with, Harry." Ezekiel said, surprising Joshua, Gwen and Harry. Eva and DJ, meanwhile, both just blinked, clearly confused by the unusually intelligent statement made by someone said to be so home schooled.

They would have to wait for further elaboration, however, as at that moment, Hatchet came into their igloo.

"Present fish!" Hatchet said, and Joshua went to get the group's gathered fish.

"Impressive, you've caught 21 fish. Not bad." Hatchet said as he left the tent, and did the same for the Amazons and Chrises.

Gilded Victors: 21 fish caught

Killer Amazons: 22 fish caught

Screaming Chrises: 18 fish caught

"Contestants report to the plane!" Hatchet barked finally after an hour.

"Well, the totals have been tallied up, and by one fish, the Killer Amazons win invincibility again, but this time the Gilded Victors take second place, meaning that Screaming Chrises, I'll see YOU at the flag ceremony." Hatchet said.

Confessional Cabin

Ron- Perfect. Now to get rid of that oaf so we can solidify our alliance and prepare for our next target, which Geoff has only recently provided us with.

Katie- Sorry, man, but it's better you than me.

Trent- I feel bad man, but I've been stuck in the bottom 2 with you enough times to know better.

Cody- Sorry, buddy, but this has to be done.

Owen- I'm voting for you, Ron, as I sense something off about you.

Izzy- I agree with you Owen.

End Confessional Cabin

"Contestants! In front of me are 5 Iceland flags, and 6 of you. That means that for one of you, this is the end of the line on Total Drama World Tour. The one who does not get a flag must immediately walk the Runway of Rejects and board the Flight of Failure.

When I call your name, come up and get your flag.

Katie, you're safe.

Izzy, Cody,

Ron, you're safe as well. Trent, Owen, this is the final Iceland flag, and both of you have received several votes. But this flag goes to…..Trent! Owen, sorry buddy. The Runway of Rejects awaits." Hatchet said, as Owen and Izzy both were standing there, in disbelief.

"Owen, don't go! Izzy no let you go!" Izzy said.

"Sorry Izzy, but Owen must go. Owen was voted off fairly, so Owen must be honorable." Owen said, then steadfastly walked off in the direction of the Runway of Rejects.

Confessional Cabin

Ron- Excellent. Now that that tub of lard Owen is gone, we can focus on winning the competition and solidifying our alliance, starting with Izzy.

Izzy- Ron, I'll NEVER join you, not after you took Owen from me!

Katie- Well, that was perfect. Now to recruit Izzy to our cause.

Trent- I think with me and Cody's help, it's doable.

Cody- Yes, yes it is, then we can have our revenge on those peons Prigmore and Granger. If I can't have my sweet Gin-Gin, no one can.

Trent- Watch it, Cody. You know I still have feelings for her, so watch what you say.

Cody- Okay, sorry Trent.

Trent- Don't let it happen again.

End Confessional Cabin

"So, there you have it, folks. In a narrow vote, Owen is out, being sent down the Runway of Rejects. Will the Chrises be able to bounce back and finally win a challenge? And will Ezekiel be proven right about his theory regarding Chris? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Hatchet said, walking off as he said this.

Votes

Izzy-Trent

Ron-Owen

Trent-Owen

Cody-Ron

Katie-Owen

Owen-Trent

Owen-3

Trent-2

Ron-1

Teams

Killer Amazons: Harold, Noah, Beth, Bridgette, Hermione, Lindsay

Screaming Chrises: Ron, Izzy, Katie, Trent, Cody

Gilded Victors: DJ, Eva, Joshua, Gwen, Ezekiel, Harry

Voted Off- Duncan, Ginny, Geoff, Dudley, Draco, Heather, Courtney, Owen (17 left)

A/N2: And thus ends Chapter 9. I apologize to any Owen fans out there, but he DID win the first season, and place 3rd in TDA, so he wasn't going anywhere fast, plus this plays into the plot development for this fic.

Next chapter: Our contestants travel to New York, where they have to scale the Statue of Liberty, find a case hidden within, and try to be the first team at the base of the statue, only to be greeted with a surprise (two, in fact) and neither one is pleasant in the slightest.

Also, more information on Chris's condition and his "friendship" with "Tom". How will Chris react when he finds out that he's helping out a dark lord? Keep reading to find out. Until then, keep reading and reviewing.

Sithlorde1988


	10. Geoff's Gift, and Drama in the Bronx

A/N: Well, I didn't think I'd do it, but here's Chapter 10 of Total Drama World Tour, and as such, I would like to thank my reviewers, and they know who they are, for giving me the inspiration to keep writing. As a reminder, here are the teams so far:

Gilded Victors: Joshua, Ezekiel, Noah, DJ, Gwen, Harry

Screaming Chrises: Izzy, Trent, Cody, Ron, Katie

Killer Amazons: Noah, Bridgette, Harold, Lindsay, Hermione, Beth

And, in honor of it being the tenth chapter, we have some very special guests here to do today's disclaimer. Fred, George, if you'd be so kind.

Fred: Sithlorde1988 does not own Harry Potter, Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, or any of its affiliated characters, but he does own his OC, Joshua, and the virtual selves of Trent, Ezekiel, Duncan, Geoff, and now us Weasley Twins' virtual selves.

George: Indeed, and he is an excellent author, so he hopes for more reviews than he is currently getting.

SL88: Thanks, guys. Now then, before I begin this chapter, I would like to make two announcements. First, another eliminated camper makes a surprise return this chapter, but I won't say who it is. Second, the full listing of Ron's alliance, including the mystery member will be revealed this chapter. Now, without further ado, on with the chapter.

Chapter 10- Total Drama, the Bronx Tale

(recap, narrated by Master Hatchet)

Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our campers went to Iceland, where they were forced into igloos and challenged to catch as many fish as possible in a 24 hour period. When time came for me to pass judgement, all three teams had mad excellent efforts, but yet again the Killer Amazons won invincibility and the day with a score of 22-21-18, sending the Screaming Chrises to the Flag Ceremony, where a real shocker ensued, as Owen and Trent were faced with the last flag, and when everyone thought they knew the outcome, the exact opposite happened when **Trent** got the final flag, meaning that **Owen** was sent down the Runway of Rejects.

With Owen gone, and Trent and Cody on the same team as Ron and Katie, will the Screaming Chrises manage to finally avoid another Flag Ceremony, or will another plot twist force another dramatic shocker? To find out, keep watching Total, Drama, World Tour!

(cue theme song and we're good to go!)

(Chris' POV)

"Death Eater? What the hell are you talking about, Tom?" Chris asked Tom.

"Simple, Chris my boy. I'm offering you an invitation to join me and help me take over the wizarding world and get the power to silence our mutual enemies, Harry Potter and that prodigal sexist prude, Ezekiel, once and for all. But, until we stop Prigmore, Izzy, Noah, Gwen, and Duncan, Ezekiel and Harry will be too well-protected for us to hurt." Tom said.

"WHAT are you talking about?" Chris asked, starting to get mad now.

" I do NOT follow orders, Tom. I give THEM. So, you can take your offer and shove it up your-" Chris began before he was abruptly cut off, and silenced by Tom possessing him.

As he then opened his eyes finally, he looked in the mirror and saw red. Nearby two nurses came to investigate the source of the noise, and were surprised when they found him in his room awake.

But, they wouldn't be surprised for long, as when the host in question saw them, he fired off two beams of green light silenced the both of them, causing the one called Harry Potter to awake with a start, AGAIN…

(Meanwhile, AoA, Victors area)

"Damn, not another vision." Harry said.

"You okay, Harry?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just had another vision, this time of Chris coming out of his coma AND killing two of his nurses with beams of green…..OH!" Harry said, as he realized what he was seeing at 'Green Lights'.

"No. So, it looks like Chris was possessed by Voldemort then. That's NOT good." Joshua said, right as Ezekiel and Gwen got up, and stretched.

"Where's the fire, eh?" Ezekiel asked stupidly.

"There is no fire, Zeke. Just Harry here having another vision, deadlier this time though. Chris is out of his coma, and he's possessed." Joshua said.

Gwen and Ezekiel deadpanned, and Gwen facepalmed.

Confessional Cabin

Gwen- Fuck, that can't be good. Chris was ENOUGH of a narcissist WITHOUT being possessed, so now I'm scared.

Ezekiel- Yikes, there's no way in hell that Chris could be that deadly, eh. Now, Harry, Gwen, and Joshua and I have to be even closer.

Joshua- Chris thinks he has us all beat. But, he forgets, not all of us are what we appear. And I was in the JHA for a reason, after all.

Harry- Surely I'm wrong, but could Chris, rather than hold a Horcrux, BE a Horcrux? Unlikely to say the least.

End Confessional Cam

(Elsewhere, Chrises section)

"So, Trent, did you and Geoff switch the cases as I instructed?" Ron asked Trent.

"Yes, Ron, we did. Now, when those Victor peons open their case, they'll find the Team Swapper, and we'll get (whispers name to Ron)." Trent replied.

"Good. After that, then we'll have to figure out a way to bring Hermione to our team, then we can peacefully plan our alliance. After that, there's no way that Joshua will be able to continue to survive, and once he's out of the way, Harry will be easy pickings, and once they're gone, there will be no one to stop the revival of the Dark Lord in that pathetic peon Maclean, and then HE will punish Maclean for what he did to you, and he will make your lives heaven." Ron said, laughing.

"Yes, Ron. I just hope that Geoff didn't mess up and give us the Return Contestant case, rather than the Invincibility case." Trent said, scowling.

Loser Cam

Geoff- Trent, sorry dude, but you're getting to harsh for my tastes. Duncan, I hope you don't mind being on the Victors, as I gave them your return slot.

Duncan- I'm coming back, Joshua! If you're watching this, beware of Ron and his brigade.

End Loser Cam

"Contestants! Proceed to the cockpit. We are at the next destination. Repeat, all contestants to the cockpit. That is all." Hatchet said over the intercom.

"Welcome to New York City! Your challenge this time is simple: working with your teams, scale the Statue of Liberty, get the case for your team hidden at the top, then get down to the bottom, where you will open your case, and see if your case contains Invincibility, Team Swap, or Returning Contestant, which will be explained later. For now, get going!" Hatchet said.

With that, the teams took off, the Victors in front. As the teams kept climbing, the Victors were the first to hit the top, where Joshua grabbed the far-left case. As his team started going down, the Amazons grabbed the middle case, and proceeded down, while the Chrises proceeded to grab the final case and head down, and ultimately the order of reaching the bottom was thus: The Victors were first, followed by the Chrises, and finally the Amazons.

"Okay, since the Amazons were the last ones down, they can open their case first." Hatchet said, as Noah opened up the case, to reveal….

"Your case has the Team Swap card, so you guys will swap one character with Team….Screaming Chrises! Starting now, Izzy and Hermione are now team-swapped. Victors, open your case." Hatchet said. Joshua opened his case, to reveal….

"You have the Returning Contestant slip, so your team will be joined by…Duncan, who is now back in the game! Come on out, Duncan!" Hatchet said, as Duncan stepped out into the light.

"Now, by proxy, that means that the Chrises have Invincibility in their case, but to be sure, open it up." Hatchet said. Ron opened his case up, but scowled when he found it empty.

"WHAT THE HELL? AN EMPTY CASE?" Ron shouted in anger. As he was raving, Ezekiel looked into his team's case, and saw another slip of paper, with a note on it.

"Joshua, look, eh!" Ezekiel said as he handed the slip to Joshua, whose face broke into a grin, as he read the note aloud, which read as follows,

"Dear Joshua, I know you'll get this after I leave the show, but you have to know the truth. Beware of Ron and his alliance, as he has the potential to threaten all of mankind as we know it with his plan to revive the Dark Lord, and destroy you and Harry.

Also, tell Harry, he needs to make a trip to the Wawakawa Prison to free Heather, as she's shown remorse and wishes to be freed, and will prove key to undoing Ron's scheme.

Also, I sent some extra instructions with Duncan, so make sure he does NOT get onto the Chrises team, as they are expecting to have him on their team, but they don't know I gave your team invincibility AND the power to get Duncan back on your team, so use it. I apologize as well for my actions to you before.

Geoff." Joshua read with surprise.

"Dude, so we're on a team again, Joshua!" Duncan said as he and Joshua high-fived.

"Yeah, hey did you get our hatchets, Duncan?" Joshua muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" Duncan replied.

"Because we're going to need them, and by we I mean you, me and Ezekiel." Joshua replied to Duncan.

"Okay, so that means that the Victors have invincibility, and the Amazons are headed for the Flag ceremony as they placed third." Hatchet said.

Confessional Cabin

Noah- This was a hard decision, but I think you are the biggest threat to our team, so you have to go.

Beth- Nothing personal, dude.

Harold- My mad skills haven't failed me before, and they won't start now.

Izzy- Now that I'm an Amazon, I'll clean house!

Bridgette- Sorry, but I have no idea who to vote for.

Lindsay- I don't want to, but Henry leaves me no choice, he must be voted out.

End Confessional Cam

"Contestants! In front of me are 5 American flags, but there are 6 of you. When I call your name, come forward and get your flag. The one of you who does not get a flag must immediately walk the Runway of Rejects, and board the Flight of Failure, and leave Total Drama World Tour, and can never come back, ever." Hatchet said.

"Yeah, and that's been true, never. Joshua, Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Harold are all proof of that." Noah said.

"Fine. Flags go to Noah! Beth! Lindsay! Harold! Bridgette and Izzy, this is the final flag. One of you is at the end of their stay on Total Drama World Tour. And that someone is not…...Bridgette! Izzy, the Runway of Rejects awaits!" Hatchet said.

Confessional Cabin

Harold- Wow, that was lucky.

Noah- What the hell? I know for a fact that Beth, Lindsay, and I voted for Harold, so why is Izzy out?

Ron- (is seen with box of votes, replacing the Harold votes with Izzy votes) Hehehehe, so Izzy thinks that by switching teams, she's safe from our wrath after refusing to join us? She's as foolish as she is crazy, and Geoff, I'll deal with you next!

Bridgette- That was close. I wonder who voted for me?

Izzy- What the hell? I didn't do anything wrong! Why am I out?

Duncan/Joshua/Ezekiel: Joshua- Welcome back, Duncan. I've been missing you and Courtney since she got voted out a couple of challenges back.

Duncan- Say WHAT? They voted Courtney out?

Ezekiel- Yeah, she got voted out, eh. I almost was the one outed, but she had one vote more for her than for me, but I swear that Joshua, Gwen, Courtney and I didn't vote for Courtney, but I think that Eva, DJ, and Harry voted for her.

Actually, Joshua and Courtney voted for me, while Gwen and I voted for Eva, so that means that Harry, DJ and Eva voted for Courtney, so that's why she's gone, but she did it knowing that someone had to and to save Joshua.

Joshua- Yes, and now I'm thinking that Ron and his alliance needs to be stopped before we get picked off.

Duncan- Alliance?

Joshua- Yeah, an alliance. I think it comprises of Ron, Hermione, Katie, Cody, Trent, and I believe that they were trying to get at DJ and Eva to join, but thanks to Geoff that was prevented, so I guess I can forgive him for getting me kicked off the show before.

Duncan- Yeah, he and I had a talk after he arrived at the losers' area, and he realized what he was doing was wrong, so he agreed to help me get back into the game to help take Ron down and save you as penance for his previous wrongdoings.

Joshua- Oh, awesome! Geoff, if you're watching, I forgive you for getting me eliminated before.

End Confessional Cabin

Loser Cam

Geoff- Thank you, Joshua. Now to find out who that worm is that has my face….

End Loser Cam

"So there you have it, folks. In a shocking twist, Izzy was sent down the Runway of Rejects, when Harold was meant to take the fall. With her fall, will Joshua and his friends be able to stop Ron from succeeding in his plans, or will Ron be able to beat our heroes and win the competition and bring his lord back? To find out, keep watching Total….Drama….World Tour!" Hatchet said.

Votes

Noah-Harold(switched to Izzy)

Beth- Harold (switched to Izzy)

Harold-Bridgette

Bridgette- Noah

Lindsay- Henry (meant to be Harold, and switched to Izzy)

Izzy- Bridgette

Bridgette-2

Izzy-3

Noah-1

Teams

Gilded Victors- Joshua, Gwen, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, DJ, Harry

Screaming Chrises- Ron, Katie, Hermione, Trent, Cody

Killer Amazons- Harold, Noah, Beth, Bridgette, Lindsay

Voted Off- Ginny, Geoff, Dudley, Draco, Heather, Courtney, Owen, Izzy (17 left)

A/N 2: And thus ends Chapter 10. Sorry to any Izzy fans out there, but her elimination was a needed plot stroke to power along Ron's bid at dominating the competition, and compensate for Duncan's grand return.

Next chapter: Chris comes back to the show, and uses his demented influence to make life hell for the remaining 17 contestants, and he makes a decree that could cause any returning contestants to be removed from the show, and if the decree is successful, it could spell doom for Harry, and victory for Ron.

Also, the contestants will travel to the next destination, which will be one of these three choices: Africa, Mexico, or Germany. Send me a PM or review and let me know which one you want, and I'll try to get a poll up that will let you vote for the one you want. Until then, keep reading and reviewing! Sithlorde1988


	11. Twists in the Egyptian Sands

A/N: I'm sorry for the unbelievably long delay in posting this, but here's chapter 11 of TDWT, and here to do the disclaimer, we have Geoff. Hit it!

Geoff: SL88 does not own Harry Potter or TDWT, only his OC Joshua.

SL88: Thanks, Geoff. Now then, for some replies to reviews that I failed to acknowledge in the last chapter, and I apologize if I didn't, but I'm acknowledging them now.

Will-I-Am Walker: I'm not pushing them out of the plane, as that makes no sense, and because I wrote this before I saw TDWT, so I didn't know about it then, but now that I do know, I like my system of elimination better, as it is more return-proof and harder to sneak through. Also, the farewell song bit, sounds a bit overkill-ish to me, but it could work. And as for the warnings, that's why I added the Loser Cam in, plus I think a story has more suspense in it if people don't get a lot of warning about stuff beforehand, though some things require such warning (e.g. a conspiracy or a returning contestant), and I usually hint at major plot points in my Author's Note section before and after each chapter.

cometsgirl (chapter 9) Sorry again for not acknowledging your review sooner, and thanks for it. Anyhow, yeah he does have a strong inner gangster, but it is slowly shown over the course of the story. As for Izzy, she's already been eliminated from the show, but yes it was Izzy they were trying to recruit, but after she refused them, she was deemed a threat and voted off despite switching teams. And as for the Harry/Heather deal, that's upcoming. Actually, I'm trying to set the plot to lead up to it, so look for it within the next few chapters. And if you could, go back and read and review Chapter 10 before you read this one since some of this chapters plot wont make sense if you don't read Chapter 10 first. But thanks for your review. And good luck with Total Drama Impossible! I look forward to reading more of it! Anyhow, I need to get to my fic, so on with the show!

Chapter 11- An Egyptian Dramafest

(recap, narrated by Hatchet)

"_Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our remaining campers ventured into New York, where they were challenged to scale the Statue of Liberty and search for a case that was stored there for them and bring it back down. Since the Amazons finished the race last, they got to open their case first, only for it to reveal the Team Swap card, causing Hermione and Izzy to switch teams. Meanwhile, the Gilded Victors opened their case to find not one but two cards when they got the Invincibilty AND Return Contestant cards, causing Duncan to return on their team AND the Victors won invincibility while the Amazons went to the Trans-Global Flag ceremony since they placed last in the race, despite the Screaming Chrises' case being empty. A real shocker then ensued, when it came down to __**Izzy **__and __**Bridgette **__for the final New York flag, only for __**Bridgette **__to get it, making __**Izzy**__ the unfortunate soul bound for the Flight of Failure. With Izzy gone, will the Screaming Chrises be able to quietly pick their opponents off, bit by bit, or will their plot be undone? To find out, keep watching Total…..Drama….World Tour!"_

(cue theme song, and we're good to go!)

(Chris' POV)

"Chris, my boy, now that your training is nearly complete, the time has come for you to take my mark and become my servant." Tom said to me as I stared back at him blankly.

"As you wish, Master." I replied back to him in a monotone voice as he said,

"MORSEMORDE!",

and my world went black.

(AoA, Victors' area)

"Damn, why do I keep getting woke up like this?" Harry grumbled, having been woke up yet again by a vision of Chris.

"Harry? That you?" Joshua, who had been awakened by Harry's cursing, asked.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you, Joshua, I just had another vision." Harry replied.

"Oh, that sucks, Harry. Was it a bad one?" Joshua asked Harry.

"Yes, it was very bad." Harry replied.

"Oh, that's awful." Joshua said.

"What's wrong now?" Gwen, who had just woke up to the hushed voices of Joshua and Harry, asked.

Joshua looked up and saw Gwen awake, then said,

"Sorry if I woke you, Gwen, but Harry had another vision apparently."

Gwen was initially annoyed by being awoken at such an early hour, but upon hearing the word Vision, her features softened up considerably.

"Oh, that sucks, Harry." Gwen said to Harry. She then kissed Ezekiel, who was still asleep, and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Ugh, did someone say vision?" Eva asked, having been woke up after getting stepped on (accidentally, of course) by Joshua.

"Oh, sorry Eva. Yeah, Harry had a vision." Joshua replied.

"Oh, okay, and it sounds bad, by looking at poor Harry here." Eva remarked.

"mmm, what sounds bad, eh?" muttered a very groggy but just waking Ezekiel.

"Harry had another vision, Zeke." Eva answered Ezekiel.

"Oh, okay, that sucks, eh." Ezekiel replied. Then he turned to Harry.

"So, what was it about, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's a good question." Gwen said, as she walked back in.

"It was about Chris and the Dark Lord. Apparently Chris is being initiated as a Death Eater, so it seems we have to act fast to save the show." Harry replied, as Joshua, Gwen, Eva, and Ezekiel's eyebrows all shot up in surprise at this, though what they didn't know was that at that moment, one of their own was conspiring with the enemy…

(AoA, Chrises area)

"So, you say Potter's been having visions of The Dark Lord?" Ron asked the person sitting in front of him.

"That is correct. The most recent one had The Dark Lord in Chris' body, killing his nurses and escaping the hospital, so we can bet he's on his way here." the hooded figure facing Ron said.

"This is good news…..DJ. Now, help me rally my allies. We attack at the next elimination ceremony." Ron said to DJ.

"Yes, Ron, as you will it." DJ said.

"Also, tell no one and I mean NO ONE of this meeting, got it?" Ron asked DJ.

"Okay, Ron." DJ replied.

"Good. Now, our next target is…."

(AoA, Dining Area)

"So, what you're saying is that Harry is seeing visions of Chris being possessed by someone thought to return from the dead, and that someone's enabled him to escape his hospital and head this way?" Noah asked Joshua sarcastically as Joshua was explaining the goings-on to him, as he'd asked about how Harry was doing.

"Yeah, so that's why I think we should form our own alliance to ensure that Ron or any of the Screaming Chrises is the next to fall. Besides, as I understand it, you had a incident at the Trans-Global flag ceremony last night, correct?" Joshua replied to Noah.

"Yeah, we all had the vote set to oust Harold, but it was Izzy who lost instead. I still don't get it." Noah replied.

"I think I might understand it Noah, but still I think Ron had a hand in that, since Izzy DID rebuke Ron's offer to join his alliance, so he had her eliminated since she was too much of a threat to his plans, effectively silencing her in the process. It makes sense, and sounds like something I'd do." Joshua said to Noah.

"Ah, touche, Joshua. But don't we need proof before we can form a voting bloc against him?" Noah asked.

"Perhaps." Joshua replied. But whatever they were musing was quickly interrupted, as the intercom sprang to life just then.

"_Attention, all contestants! We have now arrived in our next destination. Repeat, we've arrived at our next destination. All contestants to the Mess Hall. That is all." _Hatchet said over the intercom. Joshua and Noah exchanged a glance with one another, then strode off to find their teams after wishing one another luck.

When the contestants got to the Mess Hall, they were surprised to see not only Hatchet, but also Chris standing there.

"So, Maclean, you made a full recovery then, I take it?" Duncan asked Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be eliminated?" Chris replied to Duncan.

"I was, but then I returned to the game in the last challenge on the Gilded Victors, so I came right as Izzy was voted off, along with Courtney, Owen, Draco and Heather." Duncan replied. Chris growled at hearing that Heather was out of the game. What he did not know, was that she was also in prison, and very much in a bad way…..

(meanwhile at an unknown location, Heather's POV)

I opened my eyes to find myself in a small stone room, surrounded by one window, a sink, and what appeared to be a very old and very rusty bucket, with one small bed where I had just lain, with very uncomfortable mattresses on it, and when I looked over and saw the bars, I knew I was in prison. But what I didn't know was WHERE it was, and why there were weird cloaked creatures flocking over me, trying to suck the happiness away from me. Of course, normally that's not a problem because I'm not that happy of a person, but I abhor the idea of being controlled by anyone else even when my life is in the balance. I then sat up and rubbed my face gently, musing on how I'd gotten there, when the last thing I remembered was being up for elimination, and not having gotten a flag yet… wait a second, who got eliminated that day? I wondered to myself. I then sat up and called for a guard, only to be knocked on my butt not five seconds later, as I was attacked by one of the cloaked creatures, as it tried to suck my face, then the next thing I knew, I found myself passing out…

(Back with the competition…)

"So, teams, returning competitors, sneaks, (here he shot a venomous glare at Duncan), your next challenge is to try to either go over or under this Egyptian pyramid, being sure to keep everyone together, and picking up flags that are colored to match your team, yellow for the Victors, pink for the Amazons, and blue for the Chrises, and when all the teams arrive at the finish line, the first team across, as well as the team with the most flags, will win invincibility from tonight's elimination, while the worst performing team will send someone home in another Trans-Global Flag Ceremony, this one being of the overly-dramatic variety.

In the event of a tie in either instance, however, the next team down the line in terms of score on the other category, if one team is highest ranked in both, will get it, and if it's a tie between two teams for the same category, the tie will go to the team who won less requirements/conditions, and if a tiebreaker would make all three teams immune, then the teams who were in the tie would both be up for elimination. So, contestants, take your positions at the starting line. On your marks, get set, GO!" Chris said as all the teams took off. When the pyramid had been reached, the teams chose accordingly:

Team Gilded Victors

Over: Eva, DJ, Harry

Under: Joshua, Gwen, Ezekiel, Duncan

Team Screaming Chrises

Over: Hermione, Ron, Trent

Under: Cody, Katie

Team Killer Amazons

Over: Bridgette, Lindsay

Under: Noah, Beth, Harold

(Under/In the Pyramid)

"Duncan, follow me! Ezekiel, take Gwen and go the other way!" Joshua said to Duncan and Ezekiel.

"Okay, will do, eh." Ezekiel replied and took off down the left section of the fork in the road, while Joshua and Duncan went the other way, both leaving markers to indicate they'd been there already.

"Dude, I hope we can win this, as we have the most members on our team, so the other teams might be angling to pick us off first, Joshua." Duncan said.

"Duncan, believe me when I say, that we don't need to worry about that. Ron, on the other hand, might have to worry." Joshua replied, smirking. Duncan liked the way he smirked and the two continued running down the corridor, and then both saw the exit, going through it, grabbing flags as they went, and hoping that Ezekiel and Gwen had the same amount of luck.

"So, which way now, eh?" Ezekiel asked Gwen as the two of them had reached a dead-end.

"I guess we go back the way we came, then go down the path that Joshua and Duncan took." Gwen replied, and they did that, grabbing any flags they could, until they finally came to the same exit that Joshua and Duncan had took, not knowing that their performance was half the reason they were fighting a losing battle.

Meanwhile, for the Amazons, Beth, Noah, and Harold had already found their flags and exited, and were waiting when the Victors came out, though they were worried about their over group, as Katie and Cody came out, at the exact same time that Ron, Hermione, and Trent hit the bottom of the pyramid, followed closely by DJ, Harry and Eva, then eventually Lindsay and Bridgette got down, though they beat the Victors across, thanks to Bridgette tripping over her feet at the top and sending her and Lindsay rolling down to the bottom, causing them to pass the Victors on the way down, but it wasn't quite enough to pass the Chrises. When everyone got down, Chris turned to the teams.

"So, as far as the race goes, clearly the Screaming Chrises win that part of the immunity now to count the flags up. The Chrises, while they were first to finish, only finished with six flags, while the Amazons got eight and somehow the Victors managed to get eight as well.

This means that the Victors and the Amazons tied for the most, and since both those teams lost the first category, both the Amazons AND the Victors have to send somebody home tonight. As for the Chrises, congratulations on your immunity. Enjoy it." Chris said, grinning.

Confessional Cam

Joshua/Gwen/Duncan/Ezekiel: Joshua- Wow, what the hell was that? We sucked today.

Gwen- I'll say. So, who do we vote out?

Ezekiel- I think the answer to that is obvious, eh.

Duncan- And who do you suggest we vote for, Zeke?

Joshua- DJ, since he was seen talking to Ron, so I suspect he's trying to betray us.

Ezekiel- What Joshua said, eh.

Harry- Crap, we lost. Well, even though DJ deserves to leave, the fact that I've been having these visions means that I need to go on this journey.

DJ-Wow, that sucks for us. But, it is THE perfect opportunity to take care of the biggest threats, and by that I mean Ezekiel, Joshua, and that bookworm Noah.

Noah- Oh, great, we must really have sucked to end up here. Well, Harold, there's NO escape for you this time.

Ron- Perfect. We kicked ass in this challenge AND sealed Prigmore and Noah's fates, or Prigmore and Potter's fates.

End Confessional Cam

Team Victors Flag Ceremony

"Victors, in front of me are seven of you, BUT only six Egyptian flags. The one of you who does not get an Egyptian flag must immediately walk the Runway of Rejects, board the Flight of Failure, leave Total Drama World Tour, and you can never come back, EVER! The first two flags go to, surprisingly, Joshua and Gwen! Eva, you're safe too. Duncan, you're also safe, along with DJ. Ezekiel, Harry, this is the final Egyptian flag. The one of you who does not get this flag must leave here and board the Flight of Failure, and leave the show and can never return. The final flag goes to…...Harr-"

"STOP! I quit! I need to leave the show, as I have other business to attend to!" Harry said suddenly, surprising everyone there, particularly Ezekiel, who heard that he was about to be eliminated, but was saved by Harry.

"Eh, okay, I was going to give you the final flag, but if you want to quit, that's cool. I'll give to Zeke then. Zeke, consider yourself lucky that Harry quit, or you would have been out." Chris said as he led Ezekiel to the Airline of Acceptance. Harry then cheerfully walked away, but slipped past to sneak behind the Flight of Failure, where he visualized the image that had come through his head of Heather being tortured by what were clearly dementors in what seemed to be Azkaban, but that didn't make any sense to Harry, since as far as he knew, Heather was a Muggle. So, he visualized Azkaban, and with the customary POP!, he Disapparated away.

Back on the Airline of Acceptance….

"I can't believe it's down to being either Zeke or Harry getting axed tonight." Joshua said, turning to Gwen to reassure her that whatever happened, everything would be fine.

His belief was well founded when Ezekiel walked in just then, causing both Joshua AND Gwen to breath sighs of relief.

"Thank the Force. I thought Ezekiel was a goner for sure, with his luck. But I guess poor Harry sacrificed himself to save Zeke." Joshua said as Gwen rushed up to her boyfriend and kissed him.

Team Killer Amazons- Flag Ceremony

"Amazons, in front of me are five of you, BUT only four Egyptian flags. The ONE of you who does NOT get an Egyptian flag must immediately walk the Runway of Rejects, board the Flight of Failure, and leave Total Drama World Tour, and can never come back, EVER-" Chris started, but was interrupted as Noah said,

"You mean the way Joshua, Izzy, Harold, Duncan, Hermione, Gwen, Lindsay, and Bridgette have all come back?"

"SHUSH! As I was saying, Egyptian flags go to…..Noah! Bridgette, you and Lindsay are safe too. Beth, Harold, this is the final Egyptian flag. The one of you who does not get this flag must immediately board the Runway of Rejects, and leave Total Drama World Tour. The final Egyptian flag goes to…...Beth! Sorry Harold, but it seems you're out again, so I trust that you know the way down the Runway of Rejects by now, yes?" Chris asked Harold, who slumped his shoulders and headed down the Runway of Rejects.

At the Airline of Acceptance…..

"So, the Victors chose to ditch Potter. That went to plan, BUT I hope that the Amazons ditched that egghead, or that blonde bimbo." Ron thought to himself as Beth walked in, and he looked to the Amazons and realized that Harold was out again.

"Crap." he growled to himself. Noah, however, was pleased that he'd gotten Harold back out, even if he could prove useful, since it would help keep him in the game.

"Way to stay safe, Beth!" Noah said, running up to Beth and hugging her. Beth flushed slightly at the contact, then to both their surprises, kissed Noah square on the lips, surprising the normally unsurprisable egghead. When he finally found his voice, he turned to Beth.

"Okay, that was a surprise. Does that mean you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?" Noah asked Beth.

"Of course it does, silly. Be mine?" Beth asked Noah, who chose to make a very non-verbal reply to her, by claiming the lips of his dream girl within his own. Beth grinned and hugged her new boyfriend tightly.

"I love you, Noah." Beth said to Noah.

" I love you too, my beautiful beauty of the praries." Noah said as he kissed his new girlfriend again.

Confession Cam

Joshua- Well, at least Zeke is safe, but why did it have to be Harry who went? On the upside, however, Harold is back out, so that's a good thing, so it looks like Noah is agreeable to an alliance, and Beth is the perfect bargaining chip to ensure he joins my alliance. With Harry gone, I'm going to need the extra units to ensure that Ron is taken down at last, or else he could very realistically win this thing, and that is something that cannot happen at ANY cost.

Noah- well, I got me a new girlfriend and took out some excess baggage. Sucks to hear about Harry, though. Well, I think in order to ensure that that snake Ron takes the Flight of Failure next, my best option would be to join forces with Joshua, as he is our best chance of squashing Weasley and beating him at his own game. So, that said, the game is afoot.

End Confessional Cam

"And there you have it, folks. With Harry and Harold gone, who will be the next to take the Flight of Failure? And will the Chrises ever have to come back to the elimination ceremony? To find out tune in to the next episode of Total…..Drama…..World Tour!" Chris said. What he didn't know, was that someone was watching him from in the shadows, plotting an attempt to get into the game.

"So, if Maclean's back, then I can try to disguise myself again and get back in the game. I have a feeling that Ezekiel and Noah could be threats to my plan, however, but if I cooperate with Geoff and get him back in, we might be able to seal the game for Ron." Alejandro mused to himself, vowing that he would get in to get revenge on Maclean for tricking him.

End chapter

Votes

Killer Amazons

Noah-Harold

Beth-Harold

Harold-Bridgette

Lindsay-Harold

Bridgette-Beth

Harold-3

Bridgette-1

Beth-1

Gilded Victors

Joshua-Harry

Gwen-Harry

Ezekiel-Harry

Duncan-Harry

Harry-Harry

Eva-Ezekiel

DJ-Ezekiel

Harry-5

Ezekiel-2

Teams

Killer Amazons- Beth, Lindsay, Noah, Bridgette

Gilded Victors- Gwen, Joshua, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, DJ

Screaming Chrises- Ron, Hermione, Cody, Trent, Katie

Voted Off- Ginny, Geoff, Dudley, Draco, Heather, Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Harry (quit), Harold (15 left)

A/N 2: And there's another chapter down, folks. Will Alejandro's plans succeed, and will he get into the game? Will Beth and Noah's new relationship last? And why did Harry quit the show? Those questions will be answered in time. Next up, though, is the second Aftermath chapter, though I might make a one-shot fic depicting Harry's journey to find, rescue, and bring himself and Heather back into the game, alongside of this. Or do you think I should try to work it into the story? Review and tell me what you think of the story so far and to tell me what you think about the idea for my Harther one-shot. The second Aftermath chapter will be out as soon as I can write it, so in the meantime, be sure to read and review, folks!

sithlorde1988


End file.
